Shinning Light In The Dimmed Future
by Anthony1
Summary: Kari and Gatomon sent into the future where the world is being destroyed by evil mutant creatures. Can she be able to help the future versions of the DigiDestined and return to her own time? Read and find out.
1. It Seemed Like A Ordinary Day

The Light Shinning Through  
In The Dimmed Future  


  
I don't own Digimon or anything in common with it.  
  
  


Chapter 1:  
It Seemed Like A Ordinary Day  


  
The city of Odihba was a calm and peaceful town every since the DigiDestined  
saved the world from MaloMyotismon. All the DigiDestined were now living average  
lives and not having a care in the world. Unfortunately, one of them has not been able to a normal day in a while.  
  
In her families' apartment Kari Kamiya was tussling and turning in her bed and  
having some kind of dream.  
  
Kari's dream...  
  
"Where am I?" asked Kari as she was in what looked like a destroyed and deserted  
city. "Is anyone out there?" Instead of getting a call back she heard something coming  
towards her. After a free seconds she could see it was a group of digimon. But for some reason they were different. Their colors were different and they had red eyes.  
  
Realizing that these digimon Kari saw that something was wrong with these  
digimon and noticing that see didn't have Gatomon with here she decided that she should better get away. Even though she was running as she could the digimon kept gaining on her. Finally she happen to trip and fall to the ground. The digimon were quickly on top of her. Just when they were about to step on her when someone grabbed her and got her out of harms way.  
  
After the mystery man moved Kari to a save place he quickly went back to the  
digimon. The man drew out a sword and quickly went through the digimon. Only after  
mere minutes only the mystery man was standing while the digmon were now on the  
ground and bursting into data.  
  
Kari just looked on in wonder as how a how was able to take down so many  
digimon with just a sword. She still couldn't figure out who the man was since he was  
covered up by a cape and his face was completely covered up except for his eyes. Finally the mystery man walked slowly back to Kari while checking side to side to seemingly to make sure their wasn't anymore digimon. When he finally when he was only a few steps in front of her he looked at Kari. Apparently after seeing her the man stepped back in shock.  
  
"No it can't be. There is no way." said the man to himself. "Uh, excuse me but  
what is going on?" The man looked back at Kari, "Kari? Is that really you Kari?" Even  
though Kari was getting a little frighten by the man's actions she looked into the man eyes and for some strange reason she felt like she seen them before and felt that she could trust the man. "Yes, I am Kari. Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Instead of answering Kari, the man took a step back and reached for his hood and appeared he was going to remove it but suddenly everything was covered in white.  
  
****  
  
End of Kari's dream. Back to real life...  
  
"Kari. Kari. Come on wake up." Kari finally opened her eyes and saw that it was  
her friend and digimon partner Gatomon waking her up. "Alright, alright. I am awake  
Gatomon." "It is about time. I have been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. Your mom told me to wake you up so you won't be late for school. So hurry up."  
  
Immediately after hearing that Kari quickly went to her closet and her school  
uniform. (You know, the same one that Sora wore in season 2). She then quickly went  
into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Then after saying goodbye to her parents she grabbed her school bag and headed for school.  
  
As Kari was walking to school she looked around and saw that many things have  
changed since both the real and the digital world was saved from MaloMyotismon.   
Everyone knew about the digital world and everyone had his or her own digimon to call  
their own. Also life has changed for the DigiDestined as well.  
  
Tai and the older DigiDestined with their digimon have left and were now in  
college while her and the younger DigiDestined were now in high school. Yolei was now  
a senior and has been dating Ken for a while. Also after the final battle Ken started to act like a normal person and even stopped playing soccer saying that his heart wasn't into it anymore. Even though Ken still went to a different school then the others they always kept in contact with him. Cody was now a freshmen. through the years he was able to loosen up and not be so serious. He has also won numerous competitions in kendo. While her, T.K. and Davis were now juniors. Davis continues to play soccer and has been declared one of the best in the entire school league since Ken quite. Same can be said for T.K. as he lead the school's basketball teams to numerous championships. While Kari is still into taking pictures. She even had some of her pictures published in local newspapers and magazines.  
  
Before she knew it she reached the school with time to spare. As she came to the  
entrance to the school she saw that the others were waiting for her. "Hey Kari. What  
took you so long? I thought that you were going to be late." "Don't worry you guys I  
just slept in late. That is all." She decided that she shouldn't tell them about her dream  
right then. After talking with them for a few seconds Kari realized that someone was  
missing. "Hey guys. Aren't we missing someone?" "Oh you mean Davis. He is at the  
soccer field playing a quick game before school starts." answered Yolei. "Hey, why don't we go see him play." "That is a good idea Cody. Lets see how good Davis really is." replied Yolei even though all of them knew that Davis had improved so much that he could probably beat them by myself, even with Ken on their side.  
  
While they were walking to the field Kari kept thinking about the dream she had  
earlier. For some reason she couldn't get rid of the look of the man's eyes. She felt like she those eyes before. "Kari? Are you okay?" questioned T.K.. "Huh? Yeah, I am  
alright T.K.. I am just still a bit out of it." "Alright. I am just worried about you." Kari  
grabbed his hand with her own and slightly lend on him. "I know you are T.K.. Thank  
you."  
  
When they finally arrived at the soccer field they saw that many other kids there as  
well. Kari looked at the field and saw Davis with the ball. She noticed that Davis no  
longer wore the goggles Tai gave him. He told them that he didn't fell right wearing them  
since they were no longer defending the digital world anymore but still had the same  
spikey hairdo he always had. Kari could see that he was playing a one on one game with someone that she didn't know. The kid apparently was bigger and stronger than Davis but Davis seemingly didn't mind this. In fact by the look on his face he was actual enjoyed this challenge.  
  
They founded out the score was tied four to four and they were about to set up for  
the last point on the match. As soon as the signal to go went off Davis immediately got  
control of the ball and was on the other side of the field before the kid had time to react.   
Davis quickly went through the field as he does when he is leading the school soccer team. As quickly as it started it ended as Davis kicked the ball hard into the net giving him the goal and the win.  
  
Everyone cheered for Davis recent win. Especially from the girls of the school.   
Ever since the final battle with MaloMyotismon and life went back to normal. Except now Davis had become the man that all the girls at school wanted. After waving to all the people who watched Davis walked over to the kid he was playing against and stuck out his hand out to him which the kid returned as he shook hands with him. When he was leaving the field he was flocked over by many of the girls who were telling him how good he was. Looking for a way to escape he saw Kari and the others waving at him. He quickly apologized to the girls and said that he had something he needed to ask his friends.  
  
"Great game Davis. You really proved how good you are." "Thanks Cody. But I  
wouldn't say that it was easy. That kid was really tough. I am just glad that I was able to get away from those girls. It seems that their everytime I win a game their are more and more girls flocking around me. Not that is a bad things and all." he replied as he scratched the back of his head and giving one of his happy go lucky girns.  
  
Even though through out the years that Davis had become more less hot headed  
and stubborn he still had the same amount of energy and silliness that he had back then. "I know what you mean Davis. Girls acted the same way towards me ever since I became the star of the basketball team." replied T.K.. "Your right about that T.K.. But you are more used to it more than I am. Besides, from what I can see right now their is only one girl you are interested in." mentioned Davis as he motioned to T.K. and Kari holding hands. After figuring out what he was talking about both T.K. and Kari let go of each others hands and immediately blushed a deep red.  
  
Despite the fact that everyone knew that T.K. and Kari were official a couple both  
of them always blushed when someone mentioned something involving their relationship. They hope to keep it from Yolei, Cody and especially Davis. They were worried about the reaction they would get from Davis after hearing it. But to their amazement when they finally decided to tell them about their relationship it was Davis who was the first to congratulate them. He took them that they had nothing to worry about since he been over his silly crush over Kari for a while and hoped that they remained a happy couple for a long time. But then he leaned closer to T.K. and whispered in his ear, "But if you ever hurt her, you will have more to worry about than what Tai or Gatomon would do to you. Understand?" T.K. just nodded slowly. He was a little worried about what Davis had said. Kari couldn't help but laugh when he told her what Davis whispered to him. She told him that he wanted her to be save and he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"So are you guys ready for another fun filled day of school." joked Yolei. "Yeah  
right. Me, T.K. and Davis have a math test today." "What? You mean that test is today? I am so going to failed that test." "Don't worry Davis. You'll pass that test. Hopefully." "Oh thanks for the encouragement Kari. I think I will pass that test. Just barely." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at how Davis was able to change his attitude a whole 180 degrees so quickly. The bell quickly rang signal the beginning of school. They all separated since they all had different classes first period.  
  
****  
  
End of school...  
  
Kari and the rest of the group meet up at the entrance to the school. The day went  
rather smoothly. All except when she and T.K. were shocked when they got back their  
scores on their math test. Both of them did fairly well on the test but were in total  
shocked when Davis showed them his score. He had out scored both of them. Davis was in complete shock. Not only did he actually passed the test, but he actually did better than both Kari and T.K..  
  
She waited patiently for them. Yolei and Cody shortly arrived but she started to  
get a little upset that Davis and T.K. were taking so long. "What is taking them so long? It shouldn't have them this long to get ready for home." "I don't know. I remember the last time I saw them is when they were headed to the locker room." As they waited they heard a familiar sound. They looked towards the school and saw Davis and T.K. running towards them. No of them understood until they saw that they were being chased some of their loyal female fans.  
  
No really stopping both Davis and T.K. ran past them and continue run. The girls  
quickly got to the entrance. Not wanting to see either Davis and T.K. suffer anymore Kari pointed to the opposite direction that her two friends left. When they were sure that the boy crazed girls were gone they went off to find their friends, knowing exactly where they would be.  
  
****  
  
As they figured Davis and T.K. were at the park. The same place that they always  
go when they tried to hide from the crazed female fans.  
  
"Oh man, I glad that all that soccer I do helps me run away from those girls." "I  
know what you mean. But you have to admit that they are getting catching up to us."   
Yeah, I think their is only two things we can do. We can either find a better way to get  
away." "What is the other thing?" "The other we can stop running and give them what  
they want." "No thank you. You knew that me and Kari are together." "I knew. But  
wouldn't you like to see her reaction if she saw you enjoying that all your females fans  
were all over you?" "It would be interesting, but I rather not face the wrath of her, Tai,  
Gatomon or you if she got really upset with me." "I am glad you know what to be afraid  
of T.K.." replied a voice. Both of them turned around and saw it was Kari and the others  
right behind her.  
  
"Your right Kari. However, I pretty sure that those girls know me and you are a  
couple but they continue to chase me." "Maybe it is because they think they deserve you more than Kari." said Davis. "That kinds of reminds me of how you once acted when T.K. and Kari were always hanged around." said Yolei with a smirk on her face. "That is all in the past. I gotten over that silly crush on Kari a long time ago. Besides, I think I am too busy running from those boy crazed girls to get involve with some girl now."  
  
The DigiDestined gang remained at the park for a while just talking about regular  
stuff, like school, clothes and sports. As they continue to talk they noticed that it was  
getting late so they said their good-byes and went home. While T.K., Yolei and Cody  
went one way, Kari and Davis went the other. Despite the fact that Davis no longer had a crush on Kari he sometimes didn't know how to act around her. He felt like if he did  
something other people might think they were a couple and Davis didn't want that to  
happen because he didn't want to cause any trouble for either Kari or T.K..  
  
Even though Kari didn't want anyone to notice that she was down Davis could tell  
their was something wrong by the look in her eyes. "Kari what is wrong?" "Nothing is  
wrong Davis. I am just a bit tried from school." "Come on Kari, I knew you better than  
that. I can tell when something is bothering you. Please tell me so I can help in anyway I possibly can."  
  
Kari couldn't help but a little bit touch about how Davis was worried about her.   
She had to admit that it was kind of flattering how Davis would go out of his way to help  
her. But for now she had to figure out what that dream was about on her own before she  
would tell the others. "I appreciate how worried you are about me Davis but I am telling I  
am fine." Davis could tell that their was indeed something bothering Kari but decided not to pressure her into telling him about it. "Okay Kari. Whatever you say. I just want you to remember if you need anyone to talk to I will be their for you, no matter what it is." "Thank you Davis. You are a good friend."  
  
They shortly arrived at Kari's family apartment building. "Thanks for walking me  
home Davis." "Its no problem Kari. After all I am your friend, and friends are suppose to  
help friends, right?" "Right." "Well I will see you tomorrow at school." Kari was  
entering the building when Davis called her. "Hey Kari. Remember what I said about if  
you needed someone to talk to." "I will Davis. But you should be headed home now, its  
getting late." Both of them said their good-byes and Davis ran home. Kari watched as he left. *Sorry Davis. But until I figure this thing out I will have to do this on my own.*  
  
****  
  
Kari slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment floor. When she got there she  
found out that the door was lock. Her parents must have gotten out. Kari softly knocked on the door. "Gatomon open the door. Its me, Kari." She only had to wait a few seconds when the door was unlocked and opened.  
  
"Kari. What took you so long. I thought something bad happen to you." "Sorry  
Gatomon. I lost track of time when I was talking with the T.K. and the others. Were did  
my partners go." "Your parents left. Saying that they had to run some arraigns. They  
told me to tell you that they would be back in a hour or two." "Alright. What do you say  
we go watch some TV until they comeback?" "All I got to say is that hurry up and turn  
on the TV." replied her feline digimon as she walked into the living room and jump on the  
couch.  
  
After changing out of her school uniform and into some regular clothes she joined  
Gatomon on the counch and turned on the TV. They only watch for about a few minutes  
when they heard some kind of beeping. "What is that beeping coming from Kari?" "I not  
really sure." Kari got up from the couch and looked around and followed the sound of the beeping. She followed all the way to her room. It was coming her D-terminal. She  
quickly opened it up and saw that she had a email. After opening it up she saw that it was from Davis. It said:  
  
Kari  
  
We have found some kind of disturbance in the digital world. Hurry there as soon  
as possible. We will be there as soon as we can. Please be careful until we arrive there.  
  
Davis  
  
No wasting anytime she grabbed both her D-terminal and her D3 and went to her  
computer. "What's that matter Kari?" asked Gatomon when she entered her room. "I got a email from Davis. He said their is trouble in the digital world. We have go there now. The others will join us shortly. So are you with me partner." "You don't even have to ask me that. I am ready when you are." "Alright then. Lets go. digi-port open." The  
familar white light came from the computer and surrounded both of them as they were  
pulled into the computer.  
  



	2. Where Or When Has Kari Gone?

Chapter 2:  
Where Or When Has Kari Gone?  


  
I don't own Digimon. Like I ever would.  
  
Even though that everyone knew about digimon and could come into the digital  
world it still remain the same as when Kari and the rest of the DigiDestined came to save both worlds. "So where is this disturbance Davis emailed about?" "I don't know  
Gatomon. But we can't stand here and do nothing." Suddenly Kari's D3 started to go off. She pulled it out and saw that on the screen was a flashing arrow pointing away from her. When she moved it to her right it stopped flashing, then it started to flash again when she pointed to the spot it was flashing at before.  
  
"I think if we follow this signal it will lead us to whatever the disturbance is." Kari  
then started to walked in the direction that her D3 was flashing at with Gatomon right  
behind her.  
  
****  
  
In some ruins in a remote part of the digital world were two digimon. One of them look like mutated frog, while the other looked like a huge bug. (Sorry for the lame descriptions. I just made up these characters.). They seemingly were working over a huge computer and some strange device.  
  
"Is the device ready let Toadmon?" as the bug digimon to the frog digimon.   
"Almost Bugmon. I just have to configure some of these wires then it should be ready." (Sorry for the lame names.) "Just hurry up. We must hurry so our lord can rise and take over both the digital and the real world." "Patience Toadmon, patience. If I do hurry it up it might some trouble. Trouble for us and our lord." "You are right. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Once we finish this device it will help our lord to become the supreme ruler of both worlds."  
  
****  
  
Kari and Gatomon shortly arrived to the same ruins. She looked at her D3 and it  
was flashing a bright red, which meant that they were at the place of the disturbance. "It looks like we found the place. What should we do Kari?" Kari looked around the area and saw that the place wasn't well guarded. In fact, the place looked completely deserted. Even though see felt like it would be wise that she should wait for the others to get there. But what she could see, she figured that Gatomon could take care of this by herself.  
  
"It seems like the others are still not here and we should properly waited for them. But from what I can tell their isn't any guards around to stop us. So I think we can go in and take care of whatever they have before the others even arrive. What do you say partner?" "I got a bad feeling about this, but I will do what you want to do Kari." "Thanks Gatomon. Lets do it. Digi-amor energizes." "Gatomon armor digivole to...Nefertimon: the angel of light." After Gatomon became Nefertimon Kari hopped on her back. "Lets go Nefertimon." Quickly Nefertimon jumped in the air with Kari on her back and flew to the temple.  
  
As Kari thought. Their were no guards anywhere in the temple to stop them.   
However, their were a few rookie type digimon inside the temple but Nefertimon was able to stop them before they could warn anyone else. "Kari, something isn't right here. Why is their so many guards around here and not at the entrance?" "I don't know Nefertimon but their has to be something important if they have all these guards in this certain area. So lets keep moving." Kari replied as she was following the signal on her D3.  
  
After taking down the last remaining guards both Kari and Nefertimon found  
themselves in front of a doorway with a huge stone wall blocking them. "Nefertimon, take down this stone wall so we can find out what this distributions is." "You think that is wise Kari? Shouldn't we wait for the others so in case we get into trouble?" "We can't wait for them. If we do wait for them it could be too late to stop whatever this disturbance is. Also they might know that we are here from all the commotion we caused here." Not bothering to disagree with her partner Nefertimon quickly fired her Rosita Stones at the door which caused it to be blasted away and leaving them a big enough opening for them to go through. "Ready to go Nefertimon?" Nefertimon just gave her parnter a quick nod and both of them started to walk through the opening.  
  
****  
  
While Kari and Nefertimon were going through the digimon guards, both  
Toadmon and Bugmon were putting the final touches on their device. "At last the device is complete. Now we must move on to step two of our plan." said Toadmon.  
  
As Toadmon and Bugmon were getting things ready for step two, Kari and  
Nefertimon sneak in and were now only a few inches away from the entrance way. Both of them were listening carefully to what the two digimon were planning of doing.  
  
"Finally, after all our hard work we can allow our master to raise and take over  
both the digital and the real world." "But Toadmon, don't we still have to worry about  
the DigiDestined. Despite that they don't look like it they are very tough and could cause us and our master some trouble." "Don't worry my friend. That is what this device is made for. With it we can travel through time before any of the DigiDestined came to the digital world. And without them to stop us we can take over the digital world in no time and when we are finish there we can move on to the real world and take it over as well. Now go get the master. We can't waste anytime. The device will be ready in a few minutes and when it is ready we will go to the past."  
  
"Did you hear that Nefertimon? We have to stop them before it is to late." "I  
know Kari but we don't even know who this master they are talking about and we don't even know if that device can really send them to the past." "I know but we can take the chance that it will work. We have to stop them before they go through. I just wish the others were here right now. I would fell more calmer with my friends here." "I know what you mean Kari but like you said eariler, 'we can't wait for them.'" "Alright Nefertimon we will attack. But first, lets wait and see who this master is."  
  
They only had to wait a few seconds till Bugmon came back with some kind of  
box in his hands. "I have him. Now lets go." "We will, but we still have to wait for the device to charge up. So until its ready lets see how the master is doing." Slowly and carefully Bugmon put the box on a nearby table and open the lid. He slowly reached in and pulled what look like a digi egg but it look different. "Ah, it looks like the master is doing fine. I can't wait to see what he does when he comes out."  
  
"What is the deal? Why are calling that digi egg master?" "Maybe Kari thats the  
digi egg of their master and they are going to let it hatch in the past." "Alright. We now know who this master is and it should be easy since it is still in its digi egg and I believe you can take care of Toadmon and Bugmon." Kari then climbed back on Nefertimon's back, "Now lets go and save both worlds." Nefertimon took flight and charged at the two digimon.  
  
The two digimon were able to see Nefertimon coming towards them. They put  
back the digi egg back in the box and stood in front of it, making sure Nefertimon  
wouldn't get near it. "We must protect our master." cried Toadmon. "Tongue Whip" he yelled as he opened his mouth and shot his tongue at Nefertimon but she was too quick for him and she was able to dodge it. Bugmon quickly fired his attack. "Bug Bomb." He to open his mouth and fired some kind of blast at them. But like with Toadmon Nefertimon was able to dodge it and allow the blast to hit the ceiling with a giant blast.  
  
****  
  
During the battle parts of the ruins were coming down. No of the falling stones  
caused any real damge to any of them or the device. Unfortunately, a falling stone landed on the control panel to the device. After it hit it caused the time coordinates to change. But neither Toadmon or Bugmon noticed it since they were too busy dealing with Kari and Nefertimon. They also didn't notice that the device started to open a portal in time.  
  
****  
  
Both sides tired to hit the other with their attacks but none of them hit the other.   
However, as the battle went on it Nefertimon apparently was starting to slow down. Both Toadmon and Bugmon saw this and took this as a opportunity to take down Kari and Nefertimon. They both fired their attacks at them at the same time. Nefertimon was able to dodge Toadmon's attack, but couldn't get out of the way of Bugmon's. The attack nailed Nefertimon in the side which caused her to lose control and fall to the ground which caused her to reverted back to Gatomon. Due to the fall Kari was too weak to get up as she ached all over but she slowly crawled over to the unconscious Gatomon.  
  
Seeing as their adversaries were down both Toadmon and Bugmon slowly  
approached towards their two helpless victims to finish them off. Suddenly the control panel started to go haywire. Not able to stop it the panel started to shot out sparks then suddenly it blew up. Due to the blast of the explosion everyone was thrown back. Both Toadmon and Bugmon were tossed back near wear their master's digi egg was. But Kari and Gatomon were thrown towards the time device that was still working. Unable to stop themselves they went through the portal and were sent into some kind of warp just before the time device shut down. Due to the for the blast Kari blacked out and headed to who knows where. 


	3. A Time Of Confussion

Chapter 3:  
A Time Of Confussion  
  


As usually, I don't own digimon.  
  
What seemed like forever Kari regain conciseness. She barley was able to stand because she was still too out of it to stand still. After waiting a few minutes to get her steady enough she looked around to see where she was and was shocked at what see saw. She saw the exact same things she saw in her dream. Everything, even how the destoryed buildings looked. Kari couldn't help but by a little bit worried about what was going on.  
  
Shocked by what she was seeing she didn't notice that Gatomon was regaining consciousness. "Hmm Kari. Where are we?" "Gatomon. Your awake. I am not sure where we are but I have a feeling that we been here before." mentioned Kari. She in fact felt like she had been here before. But not because she saw this in her dream. More like she used to know this place.  
  
"What do we do now Kari?" "I don't know Gatomon. But I think we should go somewhere less open. Just in case we get attacked." No sooner after saying that both Kari and Gatomon heard something coming towards them. Not really having to guess about what the notice was Kari remembered that it was the same noise she heard in her dream. And just like her dream came some evil looking digimon with red growing eyes that were coming towards them.  
  
Even though somethings were differnt from her dream, like Gatomon being with her she still couldn't help but be somewhat afarid by the evil digimon. "Gatomon. How about you show them what a armor digimon can do." "Okay Kari. I am ready when you are." "Alright, Digi-amor energizes." "Gatomon armor digivole to...Gatomon!?! Kari, nothing happen." "I know. Lets try it again. Digi-amor energizes." "Gatomon armor digivole to...Gatomon." "Why can't you armor digivole Gatomon?" "I don't know Kari. For some reason I can't." Kari wanted to try to figure out why Gatomon couldn't armor digivole, but she saw that the evil digimon were getting closer to them.   
  
"Lets figure it later. Right now we have to get out of here." Not even to bothering to question her Gatomon quickly followed Kari as they ran as fast as they could away from the evil digimon. Unfortunately, just like her dream the evil digimon were catching up to them. As she was looking back to see how close they were she trip and fell on a rock. Gatomon quickly came over to her and put herself in front of Kari to protect her. The evil digimon just continue to run towards them.  
  
Seeing as their was no chance of her getting out of the way in time Kari just held onto Gatomon and closed her eyes and awaited for them to be crushed by the rampaging digmon. After waiting for the digimon to crush her and Gatomon she noticed that nothing was coming towards them. She and Gatomon finally open their eyes and saw that one of the digimon that looked like a Tryanamon was right in front of them but wasn't moving a inch. Not knowing what to do they just stared at the digimon when it suddenly brust into data. They couldn't figure out what had happen and how they were spared. Kari then saw that right behind where the deleted digimon once stood was a man with a sword to his side.  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though somethings were different, this just how her dream was like. The destroyed town, the evil digimon and the mystery man with the sword. They were all just like they were in her dream.  
  
Not bothering to see if they were okay, the mystery man raised his sword and charged the remaining digimon who had stopped running and were somewhat in shock about what happen to the fallen digimon. The mystery man quickly went through the remain digimon with pure easiness. After the fallen digimon burst into data the mystery man looked around to seeing if their was anything else to deal with he put his sword back into it's place and started to walk away and leaving Kari and Gatomon where they where.  
  
Kari quickly got up and went to the mystery man who had save her's and Gatomon's life. "Um,..thank you for saving me from those creatures. But who are you and how were you able to defeat those creatures?" The mystery man ignored her questions and continue to walk away like she was even there. "Hay, what is your problems? Can't you even say something or what?" The mystery man just continue to ignore her and walked away. "Come on Kari. Lets go. It looks like her isn't going to say anything." replied Gatomon. "Wait." yelled the mystery man who had stopped but still his back turn away from them. "Before you go I have to ask you something. What is your name? Your complete name?" "Well, my name is Hikari Kamiya. But my friends call me Kari. Why do you ask?" The mystery man just turned around and when he saw Kari he took a step back in shock. "It can't be. Their is no way it can be her." he mumbled to himself. "Excuse me. But who are you and why do you want to know who I am?" "I think this will help you know who I am better than me telling you." He reached for the end of his hood and slowly pulled it away from his head. When he took it completely off both Kari and Gatomon gasped at who they saw the person under the hood.  
  
"D-Da-Davis!?! Is that really you?" stammered Kari. *I don't believe it. Their is no way it can be him, it just can't be.* But it was indeed Davis. He was much taller, his hair was shorter and what she could figure he had been involved in many battles from all the battle scars that he had, included one that was across his right cheek. But what made Kari fell uncomfortable was the look in his eyes. He no longer had the look of joy and happiness but in his eyes now what the look of sorrow, pain and anger.  
  
Ignoring her question, Davis reached into his coat and pulled what looked like his D3. He put it by his mouth and pressed a button. "Veemon, can you hear me? Respone." He waited a few seconds before he got his response. "I can hear you Davis. What is it?" "Have you finish your assiment you were given?" "Yes I have." "Good. Now meet me at my coordinates. I finish what I came here to do, so come here and we will head back to base. Also be prepared to be shocked because I have some people with me that you won't believe." "Okay Davis. I'll be there shortly." After finishing the communication Davis put his D3 back into his coat and looked out in the horizen and not bothering to look or say anything to Kari or Gatomon.  
  
After a few minutes of uneasy silence Kari decided to try talking with Davis once more. "Davis? Come on Davis say something to me, anything." He didn't say anything to her for a few seconds, until he finally say something. "So you really want me say something? Fine. Who are you and I want the truth." "What? I told you Davis its me, Kari. The one who you went to school with. The one who went to the digital world with you. The one you use to-" "That doesn't mean anything. You can't be Kari. Their is no way you can be." "What do you mean I am not Kari? Look at me. I look like her, I talk like her and don't I got a Gatomon like Kari?" "That doesn't prove anything to me. Both Kari and Gatomon disappeared a longtime ago. But we will find out what is going on." "What do you mean disappeared?" "I will not answer anymore questions. Like I said before, we will find out what is going on, when we arrive at the base. So I recommend that you keep quite until my partner arrives."  
  
The three of them didn't have to wait very long as Veemon arrived and was greeted by Davis. "Sorry it took so long to get here Davis. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed." "Thats alright Veemon. Are you ready to head back to base?" "Sure thing. But didn't you mention something about being shocked about some people you found?" "Oh right. Well I am telling you to be prepared. Come on out you two." he yelled/ordered Kari and Gatomon to come out from the building they were hiding in. When Veemon saw who they were he let out a gasp and wide eyed. "Kari? Gatomon? Is it really you?" Even though it was apparent that Veemon was different from before he still acted the way he always did towards them. "Yes Veemon, its us." "This is great. Everyone thought that you two were gone forever but me and-" "Veemon thats enough." interrupted Davis. "That is enough for now. We should hurry back to base before the others get worried. These two will come with us." With that Davis started to walk off with Veemon shortly coming to his side but both Kari and Gatomon were wondering wither or not to go with them. "I recommend that you come with us. It would be a lot safer for you. Unless you want to be chased by those creatures again, or even something worse." said Davis without turning towards them. Seeing as they didn't have no where else to go they decided to go with Davis and Veemon.  
  
As they were walking Kari was in deep thought. She was trying to sort out the questions she had in her head. *What is going on here? What has to make Davis charge so much? What did Davis mean that I wasn't Kari? And what did he mean that the Kari he knew disappeared a longtime ago?* As those questions went on in her head Kari looked in front of her and saw that both Davis and Veemon leading them someone in silence. She saw that just like Davis, Veemon also change. He was now a more buffer than before and like Davis had his share of battle scars on his body. As she looked away from Veemon she noticed that Davis was giving her a side glance. She was about to say something to him but he turn his head back to the front.  
  
For some reason it hurt Kari that Davis was acting like this to her. It wasn't the comments about her not being who she said she was. She realized that if what Davis was saying was ture she would act like he was. But it was the way he looked at her with those eyes of his. The eyes that were filled with pain, anger and hatered. He looked at her with the same look he gave to everyone that they and the rest of the DigiDestined faced before. That hurt her more than anything that he could ever say.  
  
Both her and Gatomon continued to followed both Davis and Veemon as they went through the ruined city. Kari couldn't help but be upset about what they were seeing. She couldn't believe that someone would acctually do this. Suddenly, Davis and Veemon stopped. Davis then turned around and looked from side to side and from what Kari could tell what to make sure no one was follow them. He then looked directly at Kari and Gatomon. "You two better not tell anyone about what you are going to see. Is that understood?" Both Kari and Gatomon nodded their heads in understanding. After that was done Davis walked back to the front of the group and continue to walk with Veemon, Kari and Gatomon following right behind them.  
  
After a few more minutes they arrived at some deserted old buildings but they were surrounded by a huge solid steel fence. Once they got close to the gate of the fence a came in front of them. "Hold it. How goes there?" yelled a ladies voice from a speaker that was below the camera and for some reason Kari felt like she knew who the voice belonged to. "Oh come on. Its Davis and Veemon. Open up. I think their is someone here you might want to see." The camera immediately went back to its waiting and the gate started to open. After the gate open Davis and Veemon walked in. Feeling a little unsure Kari and Gatomon slowly walked in.  
  
Inside Kari saw that their was a bunch of people with digimon with them running around doing something. Kari continued to look around until she saw Davis and Veemon talking with the guard that was at the gate. She could tell now that the guard was a women and that her and Davis were involve in some kind of conversation that she couldn't quick hear. Then Davis pointed to the guard where Kari and Gatomon were at. When the guard saw who they were she ran over to them and immediately hugged Kari.  
  
"Oh my god. Is it really you Kari? I can't believe it that it is really you." said the lady. Kari couldn't help but be a little confused about what the deal was with this lady. "Oh excuse me. But who are you?" The lady took a step back and blinked her eyes in shock. "You don't remember me Kari." Kari just shook her head. "It's me, Yolei." Kari was shock. Finally Kari looked the lady over. She had long lavender hair and big glasses. "Yolei. Its really you. I can't believe it. You look so differnt." "Well what did you suspect. This is what six years will do to you." Kari could hardly believe what Yolei just said. "What do you mean six years?" 


	4. Questions and Mysteries Solved

Chapter 4:  
Questions and Mysteries Solved  


  
Same as last time. I don't own digimon.  
  
"What do you mean six years?" repeated Kari in disbelief. "Its like I said. It has been six years since you and Gatomon have disappeared without a trace. Didn't Davis tell you all this?" "No. Davis didn't tell me anything. He just told me that I will find out what was going on when we got here. He also didn't believe that I was really Kari. What is up with him Yolei? He acts so different then the last time I saw him." "Well, that is a long story that I should properly shouldn't get into right now." Kari looked at her with confusion. Why didn't she want to tell her what was up with Davis. She looked around to see if she can see Davis and Veemon but saw that they were nowhere in sight. "Speaking of which. Where is Davis? I don't see him anywhere." "Oh he said that he was going to go clean himself off. But hey, come with me. I think their is someone that will be happy to see you and you will be happy to see him as well."  
  
Both Kari and Yolei walked through the compound. They finally enter one of the buildings and like the outside their was dozens of people and digimon running around doing something or other. She continued to follow Yolei until they reach a closed door. Before Yolei was going to knock on the door, Kari could faintly hear some voices talking on the other side of it. And the voices sounded strangely familiar. Yolei softly knocked on the door which caused the voice on the other side of the door to go quite. After a second of waiting a woman open the door.  
  
She looked like a average woman. She had slender body, red hair that went down to her shoulders and a pair of red eyes. (Sorry for the sucky description). Kari couldn't help but feel like she knew who this lady was. "Yes Yolei, what is it that you want?" asked the lady. After hearing the lady's voice Kari remember who she reminded her of. "Sora?" questioned Kari. The lady looked over to Kari and went wide eyed. "Kari? Is that really you?" Kari could just nod her head. A little worried about what was going to happen next. The lady then ran over to Kari and put her into a tight hug. "Kari. I can't believe you actually here. Don't you recognize me? Its me, Sora." No longer to hold it in anymore, Kari returned the hug. "Sora, its so good to see you again. It has been a longtime since the last time I saw you." "Of course it has. It has been over 20 years since the last time we seen each other." Sora then looked at Kari with concern. "Oh Kari. Why do you look the some way you did all those years ago. It looks like you haven't aged in all these years." "I'm sorry Sora but I don't the answer to that. One second me and Gatomon are in a battle with two digimon. Then the next where here. So to complete  
honest, I don't know."  
  
"Well, we will figure that out later. But for right now it is good to see you back and alive. We all had given up hope that you were still alive. All except-" "Sora. Whose at the door?" asked a male voice in the room that Kari immediately knew. "Was that Tai that just talk?" "Yes Kari it was. What do say we surprise him?" Catching on to what Sora was thinking Kari nodded in agreement. Sora turned back around to go back to the room with Kari right behind her and hidden from view. They slowly walked back into the room.  
  
"Sora. Whose was at the door?" repeated Tai. "Oh, it was just Yolei." answered Sora. "Isn't she suppose to be by the gate?" "Don't worry Tai. She has someone taking her place." "Alright. But why did she interrupted this important meeting?" "Well, she brought someone here that you will be very happy to see. And here she is." With that said Sora moved to the side to allow Tai to see Kari. When Tai finally saw her he could only look at her in complete shock. Kari couldn't help but show a little smile because of the way Tai looked. He still looked the same as he did when he left for college. Except that he now was a bit taller, a bit more musclar and he even had cut off all of that hair he use to have.  
  
Not able to stand the silence anymore, Kari decided that she should talk. "Uh, hey Tai. Its me, Kari." Tai just remained the same as he did when he spotted Kari the first time. "Come on Tai. Aren't you going to give your little sister a hug?" Finally, after breaking out of his trance Tai looked at Kari with a neutral look on his face. He walked over to Kari and stopped when he was a few feet away from her. Then he did something that Kari haven't seen quiet that often. He started to get tears in his eyes and grabbed Kari and put her into a deep hug. "Kari. Its really you. I can't believe after all these years you are still alive. I am so happy." "Okay Tai. I am happy to see you to. But can you please let go of me. I can't hardly breath." Tai let go of her and couldn't help but give her one of his sheepishly girns that he used to give her.  
  
"Sorry Kari. Its just that it has been six years since I saw you and I just couldn't contain myself." "Alright Tai. I understand but what is that everyone I seen so far said that it has been six years?" "What do you mean Kari? six years have passed since both you and Gatomon disappeared without a trace. All of us looked for the both of you. Both in the real and digital world. But in the end we all gave up hope that you were still around. Any ways, were have you been for the past six years?" "I haven't been anywhere. One second me and Gatomon were fighting two digimon. Then the next we both black out and we wake up here. Sorry, but that is all I remember." "Its alright Kari. All that matters is that you are back." "Thanks Tai. By the way, what were you and Sora doing in here before I interrupted?" "Well, me, Sora and Matt were discussion about a plan to defeat our enemies." Kari didn't even knew that their was anyone in here besides Tai and Sora. But she then looked behind Tai and saw Matt leaning against the conference table. He better much looked the same way from the last time she saw him. All except, that like Tai he was a bit taller and was bit more bulkier.  
  
"What Enemy? If you don't mind me asking Tai. The last time that I remember is that their was no more evil digimon that we really had to deal with." "I am afraid you are wrong Kari. Their is a new evil digimon and this one is even more worse than MaloMyotismon. But let me start from the beginning. It had already been a year and a half since you disappeared when they arrived. First two digimon led a army of mutated digimon. Luckily we were able to hold them back. Unfortunately, Toadmon and Bugmon brought in their master." "Did you just say Toadmon and Bugmon?" asked a shocked Kari. "Those were the two digimon that me and Gatomon faced before we came here." "Did either of you hear anything they were planning?" asked Matt as he finally spoke and walked over to the group.  
  
"No, we didn't. All we heard was them talk about was sending some werid looking digi egg that had their master through some kind of time portal. Appartenly they wanted to go back in time, before any of the DigiDestined came to the digital world. But fortunately, me and Nefertimon were able to prevent them from going through the portal. However, they were able to keep us away from the egg and knockout Gatomon. And all I can remember after that is the computer for the time portal blowing up and then I blacked out. Now it seems that from information I got from all of you me and Gatomon must of went through the time portal before it went off line." "But Kari. If you say is true, why are you six years in the future, instead of in the past?" committed Sora. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that during the fight something cause the time portal's computer to change the time coordinates. But forget that now. What happen when they brought their master Tai?"  
  
"Like I said before. We were able to hold back Toadmon's and Bugmon's mutate digimon armies. Until their master showed up. He was able to quickly drive back our forces. We don't really know anything about him, except that he goes under the name Darkmon and he is very powerful. Not even when Wargreymon and Metalgarurmon went against him at the sametime were they able stop him. They barely survived that encounter with him. Even though we were overpowered we still fought against him. But when we were seemingly starting to comeback, Darkmon sent his mercenaries to killed the parents and family members of all the Digidestine kids around the world. We figured that he did it to break are will to fight on. But instead we all joined together to stop Darkmon, once and for all. And that is how it has been for the past few years. I'm so sorry Kari but are parents are now died. They were one of the first that Darkmon went after." Now knowing how to react about what she just heard Kari just broke down into tears and hugged Tai.  
  
"Its not fair Tai. Why did mom and dad have to be killed? They had nothing to do with this." "I know its not fair Kari. But in a way when Darkmon killed are parents it helped us to discover that all the DigiDestined needed to join together and fight harder so no one else can suffer what we have gone through." explained Tai as he was gently rocking her back and forth. When Kari claimed down she wipped away the tears that were still in her eyes and backed away from Tai. "Hey Kari. What do you say that I show you around the base and everything else around here? It could help you feel better. Also I think the others will like to see you." "Sure Tai. I'll be glad to everyone again." "Then it is settle. I declare this meeting over. Now Sora and I will show you around and tell you anything else you want to know. In the meantime, can you make sure that everything is all in order Matt?" "Sure Tai. Its no problem. Now hurry up and go show Kari around. You don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Tai just gave him a grin and shook his head. After talking with Matt, Tai went over to where Kari was at. She was talking with Sora and Yolei about something.  
  
"What are you ladies talking about?" "Nothing Tai. We were just telling Kari what has happen while she was gone." answered Sora. After hearing that Tai couldn't help but let out a small groan. "I knew I will regret this, but what did you tell her about me?" "Don't worry Tai. They didn't say nothing bad about you. They just told me that when both worlds were being taking over, you took command of the entire DigiDestined group and proven yourself as a strong leader." "Well, I don't like to brag and all, but I have shown some good leadership in the past." "Oh, Sora also mentioned that you and her are now a couple. A real close couple if you know what I mean." "I knew it was to good to be true that Sora wouldn't tell you about that." "And why shouldn't she? Come on Tai. It wasn't that hard to see that you two were a couple. I mean when I came here I saw you and Sora looking at each other lovingly. The only thing that surprised me about that was that it took this long for you two to get together. Any ways, how long did it take for you two to get together anyway?"   
  
"To answer your question Kari, it happen around you disappeared. You must know that everyone took it hard that you disappeared. I especially took hard. I felt like, as being your older brother and all that I let yet everyone down by not being there to protect you. Thankfully Sora was able to keep me from doing anything sever. And as time went on, we both started to love each and we been together ever since. Then three years ago me and Sora got married." explained Tai while Sora was now showing Kari her wedding ring which had the symbols of courage and love on it with a diamond in the center of each symbol. "So is their anymore questions one want to ask Kari before we show you around?"  
  
Kari thought for a second about if their was anything she needed to ask. "Yes Tai, their is a question I need to ask. When I entered this time I was attacked by what look like mutated digimon. I tried to get Gatomon to armor digivole but for some reason she couldn't do it." "The answer to that is easy to explain. Somehow Darkmon got the plans for the dark spires. However, this spires are different. They are bigger then the originals and they can prevent any digimon to digivole or armor digivole what so ever. But fortunately, Izzy and Ken were able to invent a program that they installed in our digivices that allows are digimon to digivole." Tai explained to allow what he said to get through to Kari before he continued. "Their is another question I been meaning to ask you Kari. If Gatomon couldn't armor digivole what so ever, then how did you escape Darkmon's mutated digimon?" "Like I said before. When Gatomon wasn't able to armor digivole, we decided to try to outrun run them. But they quickly catched up to us and were seemingly going to get us. Until Davis came out of nowhere and saved us. He then attacked them. But what amazed me was that he was able to defeated all of them without Veemon. How can that be possible that Davis was able to do that without nothing more than a sword?"  
  
"Well Kari, a lot of things have happen to all of us since you disappeared. Like me and Sora being married. In Davis' case he-" before Tai could finish a siren went off. "What is that Tai?" "Its our security system. It detected something crossing one of our sectors." Tai and the rest of them quickly ran to back to the meeting room and turned on a screen. On the screen, it show ten huge mutated digimon coming straight for the base.  
  
"They are coming right for us. What should we do Tai?" asked Sora. Tai went into deep thought, wondering how to stop them. "Okay, I know what we have to do. Sora, I want you and Yolei to stay here and protect Kari. Sorry Kari. But since Gatomon can armor digivole you will just get hurt. Now Sora, is their anyone prepared to go to battle right now?" "No Tai. Everyone is preparing for your plan." "Fine, then me and Agumon will have to do this on our own." Tai was slowly leaving the room until Kari grabbed his arm. "Don't go Tai. Its too dangerous." "But Kari, if I don't go who will stop them?" "I will." replied a voice. Everyone turned towards the door and saw that it was Davis.  
  
"Davis you can't go. Their ten of them out there. You can't stop them." said Kari. "I said I will do it and I mean it." repeated Davis and looked at Kari with the same eyes she saw earlier. Kari looked to the others to see if they were going help her stop Davis from going. But she saw that the others just looked at him with a bit of concern in their eyes. Then to Kari's shock Tai nodded his head in approval. With that Davis started to walked out. "Please Davis, don't go." pleaded Kari. "What you are thinking of doing is suicide." Davis answered to Kari's pleas but continued to walk away. "What I am doing isn't suicide. What I am doing is going to save my friends and allies. But to make you guys less worried I will take Veemon with me. Though I won't need him that much. I mean their is only ten of them."  
  
Kari was about to try again to convince Davis to change his mined when Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go Kari. You don't have to worry Davis is going to be just fine." Without waiting to get a reply from her Tai started to walk out of the room with the Sora and Yolei following him. Not wanting to be left out Kari followed them. She finally caught up to them and saw that they and most of the other people and digimon were watching something. Moving her way through the crowd she saw that they were watching Davis and Veemon as they were prepared to leave. From where she was at Kari could see that Davis had the sword he had with him when he saved her strapped to his back.  
  
After finishing getting ready Davis look over to Veemon who nodded that he was ready as well. Davis looked over to the guard for the gate and signaled to him to open it. Once the gate was open both Davis and Veemon started to walk were the mutated digimon were coming from and didn't even turn around and say goodbye from the others who were yelling good luck to them. When the gate closed most people left to go back to whatever they were doing before. Even Yolei left because she was needed elsewhere. The only ones that were still waiting for Davis to comeback were Kari, Tai and Sora. But Tai and Sora mustly remain to keep Kari from being lonely.  
  
****  
  
Later on...  
  
It had already been over an hour since Davis and Veemon went out and they still haven't comeback. During that time Tai and Sora showed Kari around the base and she was able to meet all of the other DigiDestined as well. She found out that Joe was now the head of the medical diversion and surprisingly, Mimi was his assistant and occasionally took care of the younger DigiDestined. Izzy and Ken were in charge of the research and development of software and programs to use against the enemy. Cody was in control of a search and rescue squad with Yolei as his second in command that was considered the best. Tai, Matt and Sora were considered the leaders of the whole DigiDestined group and lead them through many missions.  
  
Once Kari was finished listening to everything that happen to the rest of her friends and telling them how she got here, she, Tai and Sora were back in the meeting room and were catching up on old times. "Well Kari, what do you think of our base?" "I am impressive Tai. From what I seen I can tell that you have done very well in leading them. But their has been something bothering me. I have seen all my friends again, but I haven't seen T.K. once since I arrived. Where is he?"  
  
After saying that question both Tai's and Sora's face turn into nervious and worried faces. Not liking the look on their faces and the uneasy silence Kari spoke up again. "Whats the matter? Did something happen to T.K.? Is he...dead?" "No its nothing like that Kari. He is just on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days. But, their is something you need to know Kari." said Tai. "I know your not going to like this but you are going to know this sooner or later. So I will tell you now. As you may already guess that after you disappeared everyone felt bad. T.K. took it pretty bad. Things got worse when his partners were killed by Darkmon's minions. He went into complete depression that none of us could bring him out of. Then, after all the DigiDestined joined together he started to go back to normal. Mostly thanks to someone that me and him meet in France when we all had to go around the world. Her name is Catherine and later on they became very close friends. Then they started to like each other more than friends. And finally, just four years ago they got...married."  
  
Not knowing how to react to what she just heard Kari just hung her head before speaking again. "Oh. Well I was gone for over six years and I wouldn't expect him to be alone forever. I am glad that he has someone special with him." Kari tried to look like she was happy for T.K., but her tears started to comedown her face. Sora quickly grabbed Kari and put in a hug and telling her that everything was going to be okay. All three of them stayed like they were, not really feeling like talking at the moment. After what seemingly felt like forever of silence Yolei came into the room. "Come quick you guys. Davis and Veemon are back." Not even hesitating Kari, Tai and Sora followed Yolei back to the front gate to see that indeed Davis and Veemon had comeback.  
  
To her amazement, Davis came back barely hurt. Except for some minor cuts and scraps and Veemon was in the same conduction as Davis was. Davis slowly slowly walked over to where they were at and stopped right in front of them. "I am here to state that I have complete my mission and was able to get rid of the enemy." said Davis to Tai. "Very good Davis. Now why don't you go see Joe so he can give you fix up." "Naw, I don't need to. These are just scratches. I will be just find after I get myself cleaned up." "But Davis. You should allow Joe to check you over to see if you are more hurt than you know." replied a worried Kari. "I told you already. I am fine. Besides, I know that I have something hurt but their is nothing that Joe or anyone can do to fix it. So in other words, leave me alone." After saying that Davis slowly walked away from them and didn't even look back. Kari couldn't believe that person was actually the Davis she considered her friend. He was nothing like the person she once knew. As she was watching him leave Kari had one question on her mind at the moment. What could have caused Davis to be like he is? 


	5. What Caused Davis To Change?

Chapter 5:  
What Caused Davis To Change?  
  
Don't own digimon. So their.  
  
Later that same day...  
  
Once everything had clamed down from the earlier attack, everyone was now heading back to their own quarters to get some sleep. Kari and Gatomon were spending the night in Tai's and Sora's house. Both Sora and Gatomon were already asleep while Tai and Kari were preparing to go to bed. Not being able to shake off what happen with Davis earlier Kari had to ask Tai about something. "Tai, can you tell me something before I go to sleep?" "Sure Kari. What do you want to know?" "Um, I was wondering about something that involves Davis. I mean ever since he found me and saved me and Gatomon from those mutant digimon he hasn't shown me anything but anger and hatred. I thought I was his friend. But now he treats me like he doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
When Kari finished talking she looked up at Tai and saw that he was trying to figure out how to tell her in the right way. "I'll tell you Kari. But first, answer this one question. The day you disappeared you got a email from one of the others telling you about some kind of disturbance in the digital world and telling you to get there as fast as you can, am I correct?" "Tai, what does that have to do with Davis?" "Just tell me who sent it?" "It was Davis. So I ask again. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"As I already told you earlier Kari that everyone was upset with you disappearing without a single trace. But Davis took it as hard as our family did. He believe that since he was the one that emailed you to hurry there as fast as you can and not telling you to wait for them he believed that it was his fault you disappeared. He then became distant from all of us. The only ones that he even bothered to talk to on a normal bases were me, Veemon and his family. But when Darkmon sent his mercenaries to kill are parents, he was the only one out of all us Japan DigiDestined to see his parents get killed right in front of his own eyes. After he saw them died it looked like part of Davis died with them. He no longer acted like his happy go lucky self and started to focuse only on defeating Darkmon and anyone that even associated with him."  
  
"But why then has he been acting the way he has to me ever since he found me? I figure that since he found me he would be all happy to see me." questioned Kari.  
  
"You may think that would happen. But a while back, when we were attacking one of Darkmon's slave camps we found a tape addressed to us. We brought it back to the base and saw Toadmon and telling us that they had something that we lost. He then showed us that something was you, or what we thought was you all tied up and unconscious. He then explained that we ever wanted to see you again I had to go get you, alone or you would die. Right before the tape ended he told us were to meet him and that we had until the end of tomorrow. After we finish seeing the tape we were deciding whether or not we should believe that it was really you we saw, or some kind of trap to get rid of me."  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you Tai. But what does this have to do with Davis?" "I was getting into that before you stopped me. Now, as I was saying. It was halfway through the decoction that I noticed that Davis was missing and none of us knew where he went. For a while none of us could figure out where he went until I came to the conclusion that he must of left to save you. Not wasting anytime, me, Matt and Sora quickly went to the place where Toadmon told us. And when we got there we found the place we saw that their was nothing left but a huge crater. When we got closer we saw that their wasn't any sign of Toadmon or you. But we found both Davis and Veemon, unconscious and severely hurt. Veemon was able to recover within a few days. However, it took Davis over a week to regain consciousness. Once he was awake he told us that it was indeed a trap and that it wasn't really you. It was just a Bakemon disgusted as you. Also that their were five mutant digimon there and they immediately attacked. Luckily, Veemon was able to take care of them of them while Davis decided to go after the Bakemon that was pretending to be you. With his sword he was able to quickly get of the  
Bakemon, only to be jumped by Toadmon who jumped towards Davis and was prepared to kill him with a dagger. But Davis was able to see it coming at the last second and moved out of the way so not to get killed but still. Even though he was to move he still got cut in the face by the dagger." Tai stopped for the moment to give Kari the time to get everything he just said in order. *So that is how he got the scar on his face.* thought Kari.  
  
"Um, Kari. Its getting late and if you don't nothing else to ask me, then we should probably go to bed." "Just one more question Tai. This is the last one for sure." "Okay. What is your question?" "I remember when Davis saved me he went and attack a bunch of those mutated digimon with nothing more than a sword. How is that possible? The last time I remember is that no DigiDestined could beat a digimon without help from a digimon."  
  
"That is a good question. But I think I can asnwer it. As you know, these mutated digimon are different. They are more stronger than the average digimon. I mean megas, like Wargreymon can handle them, ultimates are a bit stronger, champion and armor digimon are pretty much the same. And seeing as that most of our troops can only get their digimon to go to the champion level we saw that it could give us some trouble. So with some help from Gennai, both Izzy and Ken were able to make a machine that would give those digimon enough power to go to ultimate. We were able to get through some of the digimon before we had to stop. During one of our meetings Joe asked the question about what would happen if a human went into the machine. Both Izzy and Ken presumed that it could give the human the strength of a ultimate digimon. They also said that it was theory and we shouldn't attempt to try it which all of us agreed to that none of us would try it. But as that was going on I could see that Davis was thinking on something and by the look on his face he thinking of something big."  
  
"So was he thinking about going into the machine?" "That what I was thinking. So after the meeting I talk to Davis and told him that if he was thinking about going into the machine he should reconsider. He then told me that he wasn't even thinking about doing that. But as we both should know that Davis was thinking about that." "And when did he go into the machine?" "It was later that night. None of us really know in detail on what actually happen. The only ones that know that are Davis and Veemon. I am sorry Kari. But if you want to really know about it, you should go asked them."  
  
"Their is only one problem with that suggestion Tai. How am I going to get them tell me. I mean I could possible get out of Veemon without any problems. But I prefer to get my answer from Davis. Their lies the problem. How am I going to get him to answer  
me when he doesn't even talk to me unless it is to tell me to get away from him?" "Don't worry about it. We will figure that out later. Now we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day, and if you want to ask Davis you better get some rest." Seeing that Tai was right Kari crawled into her bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Next day...  
  
Both Kari and Gatomon were awaken by the smell of food. They got out of their bed and walked towards the smell. When they found it they saw in front of them a table of food. They also saw that both Sora and Biyomon putting the last bit of food on the table. "Ah, you are finally awake. Sit down and have something to eat." Without any hesitation, Kari and Gatomon sat themselves at the table and were followed shortly by Sora and Biyomon.  
  
"My gosh Sora. Why do you cook so much food?" questioned Kari. "Well since both you and Gatomon are here, I saw that I would have to cook some extra food. Besides, you know how much Tai eats. So I am not worried about wasting any food. I mean, sometimes it looks like Tai could out eat a greymon if he wanted to." Kari couldn't help but laugh about that. She knew from personal experiences on Tai's eating habits. After calming down she noticed that Tai was no where to be seen.  
  
"Speaking of Tai. Where is he? I thought that he would be at the table and stuffing his face by now." "He told me that he had to deal with something and said to start without him, which surprise me."  
  
Only a few minutes after beginning breakfast, Tai and Agumon came back. Agumom immediately went to the food and began to eat but Tai slowly walked over to the table and took a seat. He remain quite a few moments then look over to Kari. "Do you remember that you wanted to know the answers to the questions you were asking me?" Knowing what Tai was refering to Kari just nodded her head. "Well, I was able to convice that person who can give you those answers. He said he will meet with you after breakfast. So for now lets just eat."  
  
Instead of letting the discussion go any farther, Tai, Sora, Kari and the digimon ate the rest of breakfast in silence. During breakfast Kari could only wonder how is she going to get any answers from Davis since the way he acts. She just hope that he would  
gracious enough to give her those answers.  
  
****  
  
After breakfast...  
  
Kari was now sitting in front of Tai and Sora's house waiting for Davis. Tai told her after breakfast that she would meet with him in front of the house. While she patiently waiting with Gatomon resting on her lap she was thinking about what she should say to  
him. *What am I going to say to him? Will he even talk to me like he use to do? I know his life since this war started has been horrible but he shouldn't let it consume him.* As she continue to think to herself she didn't notice someone coming towards her.  
  
"I was told that you wanted to ask me some questions." Kari looked to where the voice came from and saw that a few feet in front of her was Davis with Veemon right beside him. Just like the last time she saw him he was looking at her with anger and pain. She continue to look him over and saw that instead of the big coat that he wore the first time they met he was now wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants and a pair of boot. He also had his sword strapped to his back. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she had to say that Davis look good looking.  
  
"Well, do you have any questions me or not?" questioned a somewhat angry Davis. Finally realizing that she was starring at him, Kari looked down towards Gatomon who was finally awake. "Y-Yes I d-do." she stuttered as she continued not to look directly at Davis. "Thank you for letting me ask my questions." "Lets make one thing clear. I am only doing this because Tai asked me to. Even though I think this is pointless I respect him enough to go along with this." stated Davis. "So what is first question?"  
  
Finally seeing that she did have some questions to ask him she decided to start with a easy one. "Why don't you believe that I am really Kari? Everyone here believe it. Why can't you?" "That is simple. The reason you can't be Kari is because she is gone. She disappeared over six years ago. Even after countless times of search we never found her. Then all of a sudden you come along, saying that you went threw some portal and came here. I don't bye it for a second." "But that is not true Davis. While everyone stopped looking you continue to search for her." said Veemon. Davis glared at his partner. "I told you not to say that to anyone." "But its true. Despite that everyone told you that it was pointless that you continue to search for her. Even T.K. stopped searching for her. But now she is here. You don't have look for her anymore."  
  
Davis just continue to glare down at his partner for a while then turned around so that his back was facing them. During that time Kari couldn't believe what Veemon had just said about Davis. *Even after all these years he still continue to look for me. What was his reason? Was he doing it because he was my friend? Or was it something more? I mean he said that he was over the crush he had over me but was that really ture?*  
  
"Is that true?" "Yes it is ture that I continue to look for her all this time. I already lost some many people that I cared about. I thought that if I found her it would help me easy my loses." Kari new that Davis was talking about his entire family being killed right in front of his own eyes. "I heard about what happen to your family. If it means anything I like to say I am sorry for your loss." "I guess Tai told you about that. Only the Japan DigiDestined know about that. What else did Tai tell you about me?"  
  
"He told me that you believe that it was all your fault that I disappeared since you were the one to send me the email. Also that you basically distance yourself from everyone except for him, Veemon and your family. Why is that?"  
  
After a moment of silence Davis turned back around to face Kari again. "The reason I feel that it is my fault that yo-...I mean Kari disappeared is because it was indeed my fault. When I sent that email I should have put don't do anything until the others arrive. Instead I put 'hurry over there as fast as you can.' It was because of that she went head on with the enemy and which caused her to disappear for the past six years."  
  
"But I am right here. What will it take for you to believe that I am Kari?" "No their isn't. Don't even try to convince my by telling me about things that happen between us. Darkmon found out everything that we did in the digital world." *If that is true then  
how am I going to convince that I am really Kari? Their is nothing I can think of that will help me convince him. Unless...*  
  
"Davis. Do you remember the last time we saw each other before I disappeared?" Davis looked at her as to try to figure out what she was up to. Not saying a word he just slightly nodded his head to signal that he remember and for her to continue. "It was after  
school. T.K., Yolei and Cody left to go home while me and you went together. While we were walking I was thinking about something and got concerned about it and you tried to cheer me up. I told you that their was nothing wrong and it was nothing to be worried about. But I could tell that you didn't believe that and you knew something was bothering me."  
  
Before continuing Kari looked over to Davis and could see by the look in his eyes that he was somewhat shocked that she knew about that. "When we finally got to my apartment building you said to me 'I just want you to remember if you need anyone to talk to I will be their for you, no matter what it is.' It was the last thing you said to me before you sent that email and I entered this weird time. I am just wondering Davis, but can I still have that talk with you like you said I could."  
  
Kari once again look to Davis and saw that he was in complete confusion. He had his hands on his head trying to decide what to think about what she just said. "Does that help you figure out that I am who I say I am?" Davis put don't his hands looked back to her and apparently had come to a decision. "Nice little story. I am surprise you knew about that. However, it did help me come to a decision." Kari looked straight at Davis and was hoping that he believed her. "I came to the conclusion that you are-"  
  
Before Davis could finish a alarm went off. Hearing that sound before Kari knew that it meant that the enemy was back. All the DigiDestined were moving around to get to their post. She looked over to Davis as he grabbed one of them that was passing by. "What is happen?" "Darkmon has sent one of his mutant digimon to attack this base. Somehow it was able to pass most of our censors. It is basically right at our front gate." Davis let the person go and pulled out his D3.  
  
"What do you say we take it up a notch Veemon?" Veemon just nodded his head in agreement and quickly digivoled to X-Veemon. After he was finished he and Davis waited patiently for the oncoming enemy.  
  
Suddenly, one of the side walls exploded and out through the dust came one of the creepiest things Kari ever seen. Most of it body was covered in black, except for two brown gloves that went up halfway up his arm, tanned boots and two blood red eyes. (AN: Sorry once again for the bad description. Don't worry though. He won't be a big part later on in the story after this chapter.)  
  
"What in the world is that thing?" asked Kari. Before anyone could say anything the strange digimon began to speak. "I will answer that for you. You may call me Piedotismon. I am one of lord Darkmon's ulimate live creations. He combind the traits of both Piedmon and Myotismon together and which he combined with his various mutant creations to create me." "Did you come here to fight or just to introduce yourself?" replied Davis who was already in a defense stance with X-Veemon right behind him.  
  
"I am only to talk about something with a DigiDestined named Motomiya." A few seconds later Tai, Sora and mostly the entire DigiDestineds had arrived and formed a huge circle around Davis and Piedotismon. "I am Motomiya. What do you want to talk about  
with me?" Piedotismon looked over Davis up and down and smirk.  
  
"Ah yes. You are Daisuke Motomiya. Also known as Davis. You are the holder of the digi eggs of courage and friendship and partners with Veemon. Considered one of the strongest of all the DigiDestined." "Are you just trying to flatter me or are you going to get to the point?" "My lord Darkmon has a propitiation for you. Join his side. Become his second in comman and become stronger than you ever dream possible."  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Was Piedotismon actually here to try to convice Davis to join Darkmon's said? And apparently all of the over DigiDestined couldn't believe it either. They were all up into a commutation and yelling to Davis not to  
believe it. "Why all the sudden does Darkmon want me to be on his side?" "He has been keeping an eye on you ever since your battle with Toadmon. He has seen how powerful you have become and seen how tough you are in battles. Lord Darkmon even considered  
as a bigger challenge than Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. So what do you say? Are you come and join our family?"  
  
"So that is why Darkmon want Davis to join him." said Tai who with Sora and Matt were standing beside Kari. "Darkmon figures that if he gets Davis to come to his side he will have the defiant advantage against us." Kari looked away from Davis to Tai. "Is Davis that big of a threat to Darkmon?" "I am certain. Piedotismon wasn't kinding about Davis being one of the toughest of the DigiDestined. Even me and Matt consider him to be somewhat tougher than us. Even though Veemon can't go to mega."  
  
Somewhat surprised by Tai's words she turned back to the confrontation between Davis and Piedotismon. *Is Davis really powerful? He has to be if Darkmon is indeed considering him as a threat. Even Tai admit that he is probably stronger than him and Matt.* Kari's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Davis backed away from his defensive stance and slowly walked towards Piedotismon.. Ignoring the voices of everyone around him, Davis continue walk to the enemy until he stopped right in front of the enemy.  
  
"Yet me get this straight. Darkmon wants me to leave the people that I now call family, so I can join the side of the person who sent out the orders to kill my family. That is a tough decision. Let me think about it." After what seemed like an entirety Davis looked straight into the eyes of Piedotismon. "I have made my decision." And to everyone shock stuck out his hand as to seal the deal.  
  
Seeing what he was meaning by his hand stuck out, Piedotismon accepted it by shaking his hand and letting a roar of laughter when he saw all of the shocked and disbelief faces of the DigiDestined. But no one was more shocked than Kari who had clear view of  
Davis and Piedotismon shaking hands. *Why Davis? Why would you leave your friends and join with the enemy? Why would you leave....me?*  
  
Her questions were answered when she noticed that Davis had a slight grin on his face. "I told you I had made a decision. But I never said it was with you." Piedotismon stopped his laughing after hearing Davis and noticing that his handshake was getting tighter. He tried to break it but Davis maintain his grip and continue to tighten his grip. Letting a cry in pain Piedotismon went down to one knee and looked up to Davis who still had the same grin on his face.  
  
"I will tell you again. I have made my decision, and that decision is..." Before finishing Davis let go of Piedotoimon's hand and rammed his knee into his gut. Piedotismon fell to his hands and knees and started to cough up blood. Not giving him a chance Davis stood in front of him and lifted him up until they were eye to eye. When he was finally up Davis let go of him and reared back and punched him squarely in the face. Due to the force of the blow it sent Piedotismon sailing over the DigiDestined and into one of the side walls.  
  
All the DigiDestined were stunned about what just occurred. One second it look like Davis was going to join Darkmon's side. Then the next, he took down one of Darkmon's ultimate level digimon with just two blows. "If you couldn't get that through your head I will tell you what my decision is. I say NO! I rather die as Darkmon's enemy than live as his lackey." said Davis who had his arms folded on his chest and his looking directly at Piedotismon who was now started to stumble to his feet. "Why you bastard. How dare you do this to me. I should of know that you would be stupid to see what Darkmon can give you."  
  
"Oh no, you got it wrong. You are the one who is stupid. The reason why I am not going to join Darkmon is because I can clearly see what he wants. He wants me to become his pawn. So I can do all his dirty work for him. Unlike you, I prefer not to be a  
mindless puppet for someone to use."  
  
"Why you arrogant little fool. I will make you pay for what you said." Fueled by anger Piedotismon charged towards Davis at uncanny speed that all they could see was huge blur. Despite all the yells from Kari and the rest of the DigiDestined to get out of the way but Davis just ignored them and simply unfolded his arms and put them by his sides and to everyone's shock he had his eyes closed.  
  
When Piedotismon finally came within a few inches away from Davis and reared back his right arm to prepare to hit him squarely in the head. Kari and the rest of the DigiDestined covered their eyes just as the punch was about to make contact. After seconds of hearing nothing but silence they opened their eyes and were shocked at what they were seeing. Right in front of them was Piedotismon with his fist just inches away from Davis face. But what was really shocking was that Davis was able to, with his eyes closed block the punch with just one finger.   
  
Not thinking about stopping, Piedotismon backed up and tried to punch Davis again. But like the previous time he blocked it again with one finger. "I was just curious. But are you ready to being for real or what?" questioned Davis. Now in a complete anger  
Piedotismon attempted to hit Davis with everything he had only to have him either block it or simple dodge it while he kept his eyes closed. Ever DigiDestined and digimon couldn't hardly believe what they were seeing as they saw Piedotismon attempting to make contact with numerous punches and kicks only to see Davis prevent them from making contact.  
  
Out of all the DigiDestined that were there Kari was the most shocked. She couldn't believe that Davis was facing off with a ultimate level mutant digimon that had the traits of both Myotismon and Piedmon and was actually winning. Allowing her eyes to look away from the battle she noticed that everyone was watching with wide eyes. Even Tai, Matt and Sora couldn't help but be shocked at what they were seeing. Continuing to look around she saw that Veemon had de-digivoled from X-Veemon and was now watching the battle without showing a bit of concern about what was happen.  
  
"Why are you back to Veemon? What happens if Davis needs you?" questioned Kari to Veemon. "Why should I? Its just a ultimate? Besides, it would be unfair." answered Veemon without looking away from Davis and Piedotismon. "What do you mean unfair? How can you say it is unfair that if you do help Davis fight Piedotismon?" "Because...it will make Piedotismon's chances of winning more slimer than they already are. I give him five more minutes until Davis gets bored and finish it." "Until he gets bored?" "Can you see that Davis is toying with him? He could of finish him off a long time ago. Now he is just letting him think he still has a chance to win."  
  
Confused by what Veemon said, Kari decided to see how was Davis was doing. Just like she saw before she saw Davis with his eyes still closed blocking or dodging every punch and kick that Piedotismon threw. Finally, after a few more failed attempts Piedotismon back away and was breathing heavily while Davis hadn't broken a sweat. He opened his eyes and noticed how his opponent was doing. "Oh you done already? I guess that means that it is my turn now."  
  
Getting into a fighting stance Davis looked over to the mutated digimon and couldn't help but have a girn on his face. "Now don't blink. Or your going to miss this." Piedotismon and everyone DigiDestined and digimon looked over to Davis and wondering  
what he was talking about. No sooner than he said that Davis disappeared without a trace. No one knew what happen until they heard a someone cry in pain. They turned to where the sound came from and saw that it was Piedotismon. But they were in complete shock when they saw what caused him to scream in pain.  
  
Right below Piedotismon stood Davis with an elbow jammed into his stomach. Taking his elbow out he allowed Piedotismon to fall forward onto his stomach were he wasn't moving. Everyone was in complete silence. They couldn't believe what they just have seen. "What just happen there Tai? Tai?" Kari looked behind her and saw that like everyone else Tai was in complete shock at what he just saw.  
  
"Don't worry guys he isn't died. Davis just knock the wind out of him." repiled Veemon. After saying those words they noticed that Piedotismon was indeed alive and was started to get up. "I suggest that you leave now and not comeback. Remember to tell Darkmon my answer to his propitiation." said Davis and then turned and walked away to join the others.  
  
Felled by anger at being totally humilated by a mere human Piedotismon staggered to his feet and with pure hatred in his eyes watched as the DigiDestined named Davis walked over to his friends who were apparently going to congratulate him at what he did. Not being apply to maintain his anger anymore he charged at his adversary.  
  
All the DigiDestined started to comment about how excellent Davis did against one of Darkmon's followers. Among them was Kari who couldn't help but enamour how brave and courageous at how Davis fought the mutant digimon on his own. She was about to go congratulate him along with Tai, Matt and Sora when she noticed the mutant digimon was coming from behind Davis and was prepared to hit him. She was about to warn him when she was interrupted by Davis next actions.  
  
He quickly grabbed his from his back and turned around and pointed it straight at the digimon. Fortunately for the mutant digimon he was able to stop himself in time before impaling himself on the sword. But unfortunate for him the sword was now only mere inches away from his neck. "I am telling you that you should just leave. It would be wiser to go now than stay here and continue our fight." "You insolent fool. No wonder you haven't beaten Darkmon. You show too much mercy to your enemies. Your emotions and honor are what making you weak. They will lead to your downfall." "That is were you are wrong. My honor is something I value greatly. My emotions help make me what I am and show others I feel about them." replied Davis as he took a quick side glance towards Kari before continuing. "Those things also help me from not becoming a dishonorable and hearless bastard like you and Darkmon. So I will tell you again. Get out before you'll regret it." With that he moved his sword away from the mutant digimon's neck and started to walk away again.  
  
Not listening to Davis' advice he leapt at him once again but was met by another elbow in the gut and a kick squarely in the face which caused the him to sent all the way to the other side of the base. "This is getting old. I will give you one last chance to leave here. Can't you see it is pointless for me to continue fighting you. Their is no chance for you to beat me."  
  
Now completely fulled by being absolutely embarrassed Piedotismon decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. "You think you are so tough? From what I have seen you don't even come close to Darkmon's power. I will prove it right now with one of Piedmon's moves." After saying that he stretch his arms out in front of him and started to gather a lot of energy that surrounded him. Realizing what was happening Davis just stopped walking and turned around to face his opponent. "You just don't know when to quit do you? Fine. Hit me with your attack. Anything to get you to realize that you have no chance hurt me and to go away."  
  
To everyone's surprise, including Davis, Piedotismon started to laugh monastically. "Who ever said I was aiming for you?" Then he turned away from Davis and was now aiming for something else that was at the side of him. Following the pathway were the blast would go he saw that it was aiming directly for Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari. "Get out of the way right now. He is going to fire at you." Seeing what he was talking about, all of them quickly moved out of the way. But unfortunately, Tai noticed that someone wasn't with them. Turning around he noticed that Kari was still were she was.  
  
"Kari, move out of the way." he yelled towards her but she was too forzen in fear to move at all. Too far away to get there in time he turned to were Piedotismon was at and could see he was nearly complete in finishing powering up his attack which he could recall was Piedmon's Clown Trick. Then with out any warning he fired the energy ball directly to Kari. Even though he couldn't stop it in time Tai attempted to get Kari out of the way. Only to be held back by Sora and Matt. To his horror he could only watched as the energy ball engulfed his sister.   
  
Everyone was in complete silence. No one could say anything about what just happen. Right in front of their eyes they saw Tai's little sister mercifully killed with no just caused. While the DigiDestined were morning the lose of one of their own Piedotismon was proud. Proud that he was able to get rid of one of the DigiDestined and cause the others to fell the pain for not being able to help her. He turned to look where he last saw Davis. He especially wanted to see wanted to see the pain of the lose of the girl that he couldn't save.  
  
But when he looked where he last saw him he wasn't there. Searching around to find his enemy but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he heard the other DigiDestined yelling in surprise. He looked to the source of the commotion he saw that they were all  
gathered around where he had fired his energy ball. Even with all the dust he could still see that inside the dust cloud were two figures. One had to be the girl he attempted to fire at he figured. But he couldn't figure who was the other figure was.  
  
When the dust finally settled Piedotismon and the rest of the DigiDestined saw that at the spot where the energy hit was Kari safe and sound. And the other to their amazement and to Piedotismon's chagrin was Davis. Apparently Davis was able to get to Kari before the energy ball came and protect her from the blast with his own body. As a result his back was completely covered in deep cuts which blood was pouring out of them.   
  
Slowly seperating from each other Kari was trying to figure out what had happen. She saw that not only was she was still alive. But that someone had jumped in the way of the attack to save her. Looking over to her savior and saw that he had his head down to see clearly who he was. But for some odd reason she could tell who the person who saved her was. "Davis." Slowly lifting his head up to look clearly at her face. His face showing obvious pain. "Hey, are you alright?" "I am okay. Thanks to you. But why did you get yourself hurt to protect me?" "The reason is because-"  
  
Before he could finish he shoved Kari away from him. Seconds after doing so he was wrapped up in a thunder like red rope. Once the rope had complete wrapped around him he was covered in what looked like lighting. Kari couldn't believe this. Davis was again saved her life. She looked to were the rope came from and saw that it came from Piedotismon who was now grinning from ear to ear. "I hate to say this, but I am impressed that you were able to save the girl and survive my attack. However, if Piedmon's Clown Trick couldn't finish you off. Then Myotismon's Crimson Lighting will certainly finish you."  
  
After saying that the lighting around Davis got bigger and started to engulf him and he quickly started to cry out in pain. Not able to stand back and do nothing, Tai and Matt attempt to free Davis only to be thrown back by a stray lightning bolt. "I suggest that you don't try that again. Unlike Myotismon's Crimson Lighting, once mine wraps around something it sends over 20,000 volts of electricity. So if I were you I will just stand back and watch as you hero gets destroyed." Seeing as they couldn't do anything, Kari and the rest of the DigiDestined could only watch as Davis scream out in pain as the volts of electricity went through him.  
  
While this was going on Piedotismon couldn't help but be amused by the screams that Davis was letting out. This would show him what happens when you embarrass him. "What do you say now Motomiya? Ready to surrender?" His only response was the screams of Davis. "Please Davis. Just give up. Its not worth it to die." pleaded everyone but no one more so that Kari who was starting get tears in her eyes. "Yes, listen to your friends. It would be wise to give up."  
  
Relieving some of the power so to allow the captive boy to answer. "Answer now you fool. Are you going to surrender to me or not?" Opening his eyes now to directly look towards his captor. "I...I wi-will...I will...never give up." Struggling now to break free from the attack he grabbed the rope. And despite that he was intense pain he pulled on the rope, trying to free himself. Finally, with a serge of pure power he was able to break free and fall to the ground were he fell to his knees in exhaustion.  
  
All the DigiDestined were stunned that Davis not only survived the attack but was able to break free without any help from Veemon. Not even Piedotismon was able to hide his disbelief. "How? How could you escape from my Crimson Lighting? Their is no  
possible way." Kari and Veemon were the first to shake away the event that just occured and were running to see if Davis was okay. However, when they were about to help him up he gently pushed them aside. "No offense you guys but I have to ask you to get back.   
I have some unfinish business to settle with." With that he looked over to Piedotismon and looked ready to finish this. One way or another this battle would come to a end.  
  
"But Davis. You can't possible win this on your own. Let Veemon help you." pleaded Kari. "That is were you are wrong. No offense Veemon. But I think you understand why I have to do this." Not saying a word, Veemon just nodded his head that he understood. "Besides Kari, I don't think I would be needing any help in winning this battle." "What did you just call me?"  
  
Without giving her his answer, he bravely marched over to his adversary. "Do you actually think you can beat me by trying to kill me friends and attacking from behind? Well do you?" Piedotismon couldn't say anything. By the look on his face everyone could see something that they haven't seen since he arrived. The look of pure fear. "But I have to say is that I am surprised. I am surprised you claimed that you are one of Darkmon's ultimate creations and have incredible power. But you are only able to fight when your opponent can't defend themself or when their backs are turned. Well let me show you what real power is made of."  
  
Taking a battle stance, Davis closed his eyes and begain to focus. After seeing what he was able to do already, everyone took a few steps back not knowing what was going to happen. Slowly the ground started to shake. The stones that were around the entire field started float in the air and the ground started to come apart. Through all this Davis remain perfect still. As if everything that was happening around him was not really there.  
  
Suddenly, a red light shined around him. Then it changed to blue and back to red. No one knew how to react by what they were seeing. Even Piedotismon was in complete shock at what he was seeing. Finally, Davis let out a huge yell and was then engulfed in a  
huge red flame. (Like when Goku from Dragonball Z when he uses the Kaio-Ken). When everyone was able to see what had they saw that Davis' muscles had tripled and though his eyes were open they were now dark red instead of brown.  
  
"What is this? What are you? Their is no way you can be like this." questioned a somewhat scared Piedotismon. Seeing as that it would be better to retreat than to continue, he started to slowly back away from them but was stop when Davis lifted his arm and aimed it at him. Not wanting to see what was going to happen, Piedotismon continued to back away when a blast from behind him, preventing him from going further. Looking behind him he saw that their was no one behind him. He turned back to face Davis. All he saw was him shaking side to side, signaling that he wasn't going to go anywhere.  
  
Now in complete fear Piedotismon jumped into the air and tried to fly away. Instead of going after him, Davis merely looked to where he fleeting enemy was at. Then his face turn into a more serious one and the red flame that surrounded him grew bigger. He then crotched down and put his right arm behind him.  
  
Not being to far off Kari could see that Davis was preparing something. Just like the others, she could only watched as Davis prepared to deliver the final blow. "RAGING..." he yelled as a ball of red energy formed in his hand and was growing by the second. "DRAGON." he finished as he shot his arm forward to allow the energy beam to hit its target.  
  
Despite the fact that it was indeed lethal. Kari and everyone else couldn't help but be amazed at how magnificent it was. At the front of the energy beam it was shaped as a dragon's head. And with tremendous speed it was gaining up on the mutant digimon. Even though he was flying at his fastest. Piedotismon could not escape the on coming blast. With a cry in agony he was hit the with the energy beam and was quickly incinerated into data.  
  
Everyone looked at where the attack had made contact to make sure that Piedotismon was really gone. When they saw that it was true they exploded with cheers. No one was holding back the joy in this victory. Every single person and digimon were celebration. While the celebration continue Kari looked for Davis. She found him in the same way he was when he fired his Raging Dragon attack. Slowly everyone stopped talking and looked over to Davis.  
  
Slowly the red flame that covered him disappeared and his eyes turned back to their original color but he remaining in the same position as he was when firing that energy blast. After not moving an inch for a few more seconds he slowly he started to stand up straight and looked over to where Kari was standing. Then when everyone was about to go over to him to congratulate him he colasped face first into the ground.  
  
Quickly all of them rushed to him to see if he was alright. The first ones there were Kari and Veemon. "Davis? Are you alright Davis?" asked Kari as she was kneeling beside him and lightly shaking him. But Davis didn't say anything and looked like he was seriously hurt. "Come on Davis. Say something. Please." Davis remain still a while longer until he finally stirred. "Davis, your alive." Davis tried to pushed himself up. But he was too hurt to get up. "Don't move Davis. You are badly hurt. Let Joe take a look at you."  
  
Instead of arguing with her like she inspected. He stopped trying to get up and looked at her straight in the eyes. Still afraid that he was going to yell at her she prepared herself. But instead he gave her a smile. And not an ordinary smile. But the kind of smile that he usually gave her when they were little. "Alright Kari. I will listen to you. I am just glad that you are safe." replied Davis as he layed his head on the ground and passed out again. Leaving Kari in complete confusion. Did he really call her Kari? Did that mean he believed her? Or was it because he was nearly passed out? She have to wait to find out.  
  
  
Well, who do you think about my story so far? Give me your reviews about it. Good and bad. I'm also sorry to say that I won't be writing anymore chapters to this story for now. Unless, I get a lot of reviews saying to continue.   
  
By the end of this week I will have another story out. I some what got the idea from one of my fanfic authors, Psycho G (you should read his stories). So until then, see ya. 


	6. The Reunion of Hope and Light: TK and K...

Chapter 6:  
The Reunion of Hope and Light:  
T.K. and Kari Meet Again  


  
  
I finally updated this story. Sorry I haven't done so in a while. I just didn't have the inspiration to write another chapter. So don't expect this chapter to be really good. Before I do the disclaimer I would like to thank you to all the readers who reviewed this story (you know who you are) and asked me to me to update this story. Also, I don't own digimon. Too bad, too sad.  
  
Two days after fighting Piedotismon...  
  
As Kari was sitting and watching the person laying on the bed, she couldn't help but think about what happen two days ago.  
  
Flashback...  
  
Shortly after defeated Piedotismon, Davis collasped to the ground and passed out. Fearing the worst Joe immediately did a check up on Davis. As he was doing that everyone was now starting to question how Davis was able to do what he just did. No one knew what to think about it until Veemon explained most of it.  
  
"As most of you already know how Davis got stronger. But all you really seen is him fighting mere champion level digimon and you seen mostly with his sword. However, he doesn't really need that sword. He just uses it to conserve his power and not show how strong he really is. In fact Davis could of beaten Piedotismon with one punch if he wanted to. He just choose to let him think he was able to stand up to him." stated Veemon. Everyone was in complete amazement at what they just heard. But no more surprise that Kari and Gatomon who didn't know anything about Davis powers at all.  
  
Kari was now in Davis' room and waiting for him to wake up. Joe told everyone that Davis was fine except for some cuts and burns and that he would be better in a couple of days. Since then she has been with Davis everytime she could. Sometimes Gatomon would come along but she was Veemon at the moment and couldn't come.   
  
As she was sitting there she couldn't help but think back to what he had said right before he passed out.  
  
Flashback...  
  
_"Davis, your alive." Davis tried to pushed himself up. But he was too hurt to get up. "Don't move Davis. You are badly hurt. Let Joe take a look at you."  
  
Instead of arguing with her like she inspected. He stopped trying to get up and looked at her straight in the eyes. Still afraid that he was going to yell at her she prepared herself. But instead he gave her a smile. And not an ordinary smile. But the kind of smile that he usually gave her when they were little. "Alright Kari. I will listen to you. I am just glad that you are safe." replied Davis as he layed his head on the ground and passed out again.  
_  
End of flashback...  
  
Did Davis really mean what he said? Or was he too out of it to think straight. These were few of the many questions asked herself. After the attempts to make him belief she was telling were true, did he finally belief her? At the moment she couldn't get the answers she wanted as she heard a person opening the door.  
  
Turning her head to see who was it, she let out a gasp as she saw a man that had to be around Davis' age coming through the door. Despite the many changes, Kari could tell who the person was. "Hello T.K.. I've see you've been doing well." "It's nice to see you to...Kari." None of them said anything. Not knowing what to say. "I can't believe your actually live. When Tai told me when I came back he could me he had something to tell me, but I never excepted to be you coming back. You don't know how much I missed you." "I've glad to see you to T.K.. My brother told me that you took my disappearance hard. He also told me that you have become very close to someone, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I had a feeling that you must have already known about that." T.K. silently replied. "It was six years since you disappeared without a trace Kari. You don't know how torn up I was when that happen. At some points I wanted to end the pain I had to deal with. But when Catherine came into my life ever change. She helped me deal with my pain in losing you. As time went by we became real good friends. Then we feel in love and you know the rest."  
  
Hearing what he just said Kari could see that like how Davis and the others were upset about her disappearing, that T.K. also had felt the same way. But he was able to move on with his life. She was glad that he was able to, even though he was now with someone else. Getting out of her chair, she went over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over this T.K.. I know that you couldn't live the rest of your life in grief about what happened to me. I'm glad you still are the same person I known since I was a little girl. In other words, I forgive you." Placing a hand on top of hers, he looked directly at her. "Thank you Kari. I'm glad you arent't upset about, you know. So, does this mean that we are still friends?" "We never stopped being friends. Lets just not having any hard feelings towards one another." "I'm all for that Kari."  
  
Removing her hand from his grip, Kari turned around to look over to the unconscious Davis. "You know Kari, when you were gone everyone looked everywhere for you. But even when everyone else quite, including Tai, Davis continued searching. He kept believing that you were still alive. I guess he was right a long." "I already knew that. But at first he didn't believe that I was really me. And from what I heard what happened with Toadmon, I see why. But then, after fighting with Piedotismon and just before he pasted out he looked right at me and, 'Alright Kari. I will listen to you. I am just glad that you are safe.' It was then that I believe that he finally believe me." "I sure hope you are right Kari. With everything he has went through I think he deserves something good." replied T.K.  
  
"He sure does. I just wish I knew how he was able to beat Piedotismon all by himself. Do you know how he was able to do it T.K.?" "I'm afraid not Kari. The only ones that would know would be him and Veemon. You just have to ask him yourself when he regains conscious. So, why don't we leave him for now and talk about old times?" "I would like that very much T.K.." As they were leaving Kari looked over her shoulder towards Davis. *I hope you wake up soon Davis. Their is a lot we have to talk about.* 


	7. Awakening and Revealing

Chapter 7:  
Awakening and Revealing  


  
At long last, I have put up another chapter to this story. Sorry to all those who wanted me to put a new chapter to this story sooner. I just so caught up with 'One Person Does Make A Difference' that I had to finish that one before I continued this one. And since that one is done I can concentrate on this story. If this chapter is a little out of norm I am story. It will take me some time to get use to this story again. Before you read, I have to tell you that I don't own digimon. Now read the chapter and please review it.  
  
  
(Davis' P.O.V.)  
  
I was hurting all over and my body ached. Slowly I opened my eyes allowing the sunlight come in. Despite the pain I pulled myself up to the sitting position. Looking around I saw that the only person that was in the room with me, was Veemon who was sleeping in a chair that was right beside my bed. I tried to shake him awake and after a few tries I was finally able to wake him up. He immediately became wide awake when he saw it was me.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake. It took you long enough." he said since he had seen me go through this on numerous occasions. "I guess so. How long has it been since I lost consciousness?" "Just four days. You don't need to worry though. Nothing much has happen since Piedotimson attacked. Just some small disturbances. The others were able to take care of them." I was relieved that everything was all right while I was unconscious. But their was something I needed to ask.  
  
"What about Kari and Gatomon?" He gave me a small smile as he knew what I really meant. "Both of them are fine. They have adjusted quite well and even helped us win a few missions." I couldn't help but smile that Kari and Gatomon were able to adjust to everything so quickly. "Do you wish for me to get her and the others that you finally woken?" "Go ahead. They would find out sooner than later. At least I will be prepared for all the questions they will ask me about what happened in the battle." Veemon knew what I was referring to. "Just tell them the truth." Veemon left to get the others while I pondered on what he said.  
  
I was only had to wait about five minutes until I heard a knock on my door. As soon as I opened it I was in a tight bear hug. "Your finally awake. I am so glad you regained consciousness." "Comedown Kari. I'm sorry I made you worry. I was just doing what I need to do." Apparently we were so preoccupied that neither of us notice Tai and Sora coming in. "Do you two wish to have a moment alone or what?" Seeing the position that we were in, we let go of each other. As I glared at Tai for that little comment, Kari was blushing a slight red. "Very funny Tai. I could say the same for you and Sora." This time it was Tai glare at me and Sora to blush in embarrassment. "Can we forget that and get to the matter at hand?" "Fine by me. What is your first question?"  
  
"When did you learn that move 'Raging Dragon?' I never recalled you ever using a move like that before?" "I learned it when I trained a while ago. It took some practice but I was able to completely control it. That's not even one of my strongest attacks." "You mean their is more?" "Well, a course. Do you actually believe I just had that one version of that certain attack? I have many more and they are even stronger than my 'Raging Dragon' attack." "Then why haven't you any of them until Piedotismon attacked? We could have used them to defeat Darkmon's forces." "The reason I never used any of them is because if I used them in the first place they would have found a way to stop them which would make them useless. I am going to use them when we finally go against Darkmon and when we do, I will make him feel pain that he never dreamt to be possible."  
  
My anger was now starting to rise and I didn't know what would have happened if Kari put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile which helped me calm me down. "That's all that wanted to ask you at the moment. Me and Sora are going to tell Matt and the others what you just told us. Why don't you and Kari hangout for a while?" Their was more than Tai was saying. It was than that I realize what he was trying to do. With him and Sora leaving, that left me and Kari by ourselves. Apparently Tai wanted me to answer the questions that Kari wanted to ask me earlier.  
  
Neither of us said anything for a few minutes until I finally decided to break the silence. "You wanted to ask me some questions before we were interrupted." "Yes." "Lets take a walk around the base. Along the way I can answer some of your questions." I extended my arm to her. She gave me another smile and excepted my offer by lopping her arm around mine. We exited my room and with Veemon and Gatomon walking behind us we started our walk.  
  
As we walking, all the DigiDestined and digmon that we passed would congratulate me on defeated Piedotismon. I told it was nothing and I was just doing what I thought was right. After getting a few more congrates they left us and we were able to continue our walk in peace. "What do you want to ask me first Kari?" "When and how did you get all these new powers?" "Going right to the big ones I see? We better take a seat for this one. This is going to be a long story." Sitting down on a nearby table I prepared for a long explanation.  
  
"Where do I start? It happened about two years after Darkmon's attack. Izzy and Ken made a machine that would help digimon reach a higher level." "Tai did mention something about that the first night I came here." "Then he must have told you about the discussion me and him had after we were told about what the machine could do." "He told me that you might had thought about using the machine on yourself. He didn't tell me much after that." "Figures that he would leave the explaining to me. It happened that every night.  
  


****  


  
Flashback: That night  
  
_I slowly sneaked through the ground without being seen and slowly inched my way to my target. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Davis? Do you remember what Izzy and Ken said about what could happen?" "Sure I do Veemon. I know that I could get severely hurt or even killed if I tried this. But I am willing to do this because I know that we are going to need everything we got to take down Darkmon."  
  
"But do you even know how to work the machine in the first place." asked a worried Veemon. "Of course I do. I watched closely how Izzy and Ken were working the machine. It looks simple enough for you to work with." "What do you me? Why can't you do it?" "Because I will be in it at the time. That is why I need you to set it up for me and just in case something goes wrong you can stop it." We finally got to the machine. It was just a huge platform with a dome on top of it with a strange looking ray gun in the top of the dome. (AN: Sorry for the sucky description.)  
  
I walked over to the doorway into the dome and stepped in went to the center of the dome. "Okay Veemon, press the lever to low and press the button. That should start the machine up." Veemon nodded his head and did as he was told. The machine started to make a noise but I presumed that it was just because it was warming up. Suddenly, the ray gun fired a bolt of energy into my body. I had never felt so much pain in my life until then. I wanted to scream out but I kept it in so not to worry Veemon and make him turn off the machine. But with the pain I could feel the energy go into my body. I could feel myself getting stronger. As I continued to get hit by the ray the pain started to get worse, almost unbearable. I look over to the control panel and saw that Veemon accidentally pushed the level to high.  
  
I suddenly remember when I was watching Izzy and Ken using the machine earlier on some of the digimon I saw that they never went higher than medium. They told all of us at the meeting that it could be too dangerous to set the machine on high. Now I can see why. With sudden burst of energy I felt like I was going to explode. I tried to yell to Veemon to turn it off. But I couldn't say anything because all the pain I was going through.  
  
As I felt like I couldn't take anymore I noticed that the control panel was starting to go haywire. Then it exploded and when it did the entire machine started to exploded. Veemon tried to get me out but he couldn't since the doorway in was blocked. Despite that the control panel was complete destroyed the energy ray continued to fire. Even with all the strength I had I couldn't move at all. All I could do was yell out a scream of pain.  
  
When it seemed that I couldn't take anymore, the entire machine exploded. The explosion woke up everyone and caused them to where the machine was supposed to be. But all they say was a huge crater with me at the bottom of it half dead and Veemon who was thrown a few yards away because of the explosion.  
  
Everyone thought that a blast like that would have killed me. But to everyone's amazement, not only did I survived it but I actually made a full recovery in a matter of days. From their I got stronger and faster with each passing day. The only problem was that I wasn't able to control it properly. I left the others so I could master my new abilities. Slowly but surly I learned them and rejoined the others. With my news skills, we were able to comeback from sure defeat and make a strong showing against Darkmon and his minions.  
_  


****  


  
End of flashback  
  
"And it has been like that ever since. I now take on some of the most dangerous missions. The ones that are considered too dangerous to go for. Like fighting off an army of mutant digimon and destroying slave camps. You know, the usual." "You got to be kidding me." "I'm as serious as a heart attack. I have lost count on how missions I came back from were I some way hurt but be healed up within a days time." The look on Kari's face when I said that was hilarious. She had her mouth hanging opened and her eyes were as wide as golf balls. "You better close your mouth before you swallow something that your regret." She quickly came over the shock and relaxed. "Is their anything else you would like to ask?"  
  
"Why all of the sudden have you believe that I am the real Kari now?" I just knew she was going to ask _that_ question sooner or later. "The reason that I know that you are in fact the real Kari is because you mentioned that talk we had just before you disappeared. I am the only one besides you that knew about that." "What that it?" "No, it wasn't it. Right after I defeated Piedotismon and collapsed, you should immediate concern for me. Just as you did before you disappeared. No one could ever fake the kind of sincerity that you have."  
  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Just now I had found out how Davis became so strong and more importantly, found out that he truly believes that I am really Kari. "Why don't we continue with our walk?" "I would like that." Resuming our walk we talked about old times. Like our adventures in the digital world. I would tell him what happen during the four days while he was unconscious and he would tell me about some of the missions he went through. I was amazed at all the things he had gone through all these years. As we continued to walk, I saw that I wasn't talking to Davis, the super powerful warrior. But Davis, the friend I knew when we were little kids.   
  
The day ended quicker than either of us wanted to but we saw that we better turn in. Walking me back to Tai's and Sora's house he told me that he hoped that we could do this again someday. I told him that I would love to. Then, out of no where, he planted a light kiss on my cheek and ran off with Veemon behind him. I just stood there in complete shock at what just happened. But deep down, I couldn't help but be happy about what occurred. With a small smile on my face I opened the door walked in with Gatomon at my side and with my hand touching the cheek that Davis kissed.  
  
  
  
Their you go. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Before you leave I have to warn you that I am not going to update new chapters to this story as fast as I did with my previous story. It will take me more time to do the chapters to this story than the others. But I assure you that I will try my best to have them out as soon as possible. That is why I need your help with coming up with ideas for my future chapters. (No NC-17 or guyxguy, girlxgirl or humanxdigimon pairings). If I use your idea I would recognized it on that chapter. And if you want to be notified when their is a new chapter to this story, just email me and give me your email address or say so in your reviews. 


	8. Turn Of Events Part 1: Something New

Chapter 8:  
Turn Of Events (Part 1): Something New  


  
  
Hello again fellow fanfiction readers. I have finally have the next chapter to this story. On a that note, for the next two or three chapters (Haven't decided let) will be a little mini series. Read it and enjoy. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
(Kari's P.O.V.)  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Things have pretty much been normal, I mean as normal as this place can be. Except for a few little battles nothing has really happened. Which was causing us to be a little on edge since we didn't know why Darkmon hasn't send any of his main soldiers into battle? The only theory that we could come up with is that he had to be preparing for something big.  
  
If that wasn't enough to think about, I had to figure out what is happening between me and Davis. Ever since that night that he gave me that kiss on the check, nothing has really been the same. Every time we saw each other we would get all nervous and quiet. We still talk to one another but we never really talked about that night and whenever are hands brushes against one another we would quickly step away from one another and wouldn't talk until some of the uneasiness goes away.  
  
I know I was glad to have the old Davis back. But after what has happened I don't know what to think. I mean, I still consider him one of my closest friends. However, I couldn't help but think that their could be something more between us than we actually knew. Could their actually be more than friendship between me and Davis? Could it be affection?  
  
For some reason, having more than a friendly relationship with Davis didn't seem too bad of an idea to me. I mean, I knew he had a crush on me when we were longer. But when me and TK announced that we were a couple Davis didn't make a scene by yelling or starting a fight with TK right there and then. He simply congratulated us and wished us a long and happy relationship. Showing that act of maturity made me see that Davis had really changed from the annoying, egotistical and obnoxious to a caring and sincere person who would sacrifice his own personal happiness so others can be happy. Even though I knew that a lot has happened over the six years since I disappeared but I can't help but wonder if me and Davis can have anything more than friendship.  
  
"Kari. Earth to Kari. Are you in there or not?" Snapping out of my train of thought I saw that Gatomon was looking at me in concern. "Are you alright Kari?" "Of course I'm okay Gatomon. I was thinking about something." "If you say so. But shouldn't we be meeting with the others right about now?" "Your right Gatomon. I must have lost track of time." Getting moving, we rushed over to where me and some others were supposed to meet with Tai so he could tell me about some kind of mission I would be going on. We finally reached the meeting room and as I was trying to catch my breath I saw that besides me, Tai and our digimon, the only other people in the room was TK and Davis, along with their digimon.  
  
"So nice for you to finally join us Kari." "Sorry Tai. I was so busy that I totally forgot about the meeting." "Its alright. Lets just get to the reason why we are here." Once we were all sited Tai rolled out a map to someplace and their was a red circle surrounding a certain area. "From what we were able to gathered we have discovered one of Darkmon's factories that make the control spires." "It looks like that Tai." mentioned Davis. "Do we know what kind of defenses do they have?" "We were able to confirm that their is only a few guards protecting the place. So, I am suggesting that just you three should be the only ones going out there and destroy the factory." "But why do I need to go with them? If it is true that this base isn't heavily guarded then why would they need me with them?" "The reason you are going with them Davis is because if our information is wrong than you'll be there to back them up." "None at all." "Alright than. You will be heading out in one hour. I suggest that you get yourself prepared."  
  
With that said we left to get ourselves prepared. TK and Patamon went off to get supplies for the mission. I on the other hand, went off to see what Davis was doing. I went to his room and after I knocked on the door I heard someone say come in. Opening the door I peaked in and saw that Davis was on the ground doing one handed push ups while Veemon sat on top of him and was counting off the  
number of push ups he was doing.  
  
"43, 44, 45. Just five more Davis." Waiting until he was finished me and Gatomon down on the edge of his bed. Once he was done Veemon got off him to allow him to get up as well. "Hey Kari. Why are you here instead of getting ready for our mission?" Now their was a problem. I didn't think of anything good to tell him why I was here. "I was just worried about what was ahead of us and I needed to talk to someone about it. That is if you don't mind me bothering you." I quickly blurted out. It might not have been the complete truth but it somewhat true. "It's no problem Kari. You are never a bother to me." He came over and took a seat besides me. "Don't worry about being scared. You'll have me and TK watching your back and I am for sure not going to let anything happen to you." "Thank you Davis. I really appreciate that."  
  
For I don't know how long me and Davis was talk. Nothing special. Just the regular stuff you would talk about with a friend. I wanted to mention what I thought about the night Davis kissed me but decided not to say anything because we had our heads cleared for the mission. Soon it was time for us to head out. Davis digivolved Veemon to Ex-Veemon while me and TK chose to fly on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Thanks to the digimon we arrived at the factory in no time.  
  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for it being too quite. We cautiously walked towards the base and still their wasn't anything stopping us. "Is it just me or are you guys having the same feeling that something isn't right here?" "Your right Kari. Their should have been some guards coming after us by now. The only conclusion that I can come up with is that its...Everyone get back. Its a trap." No sooner than Davis said that, a huge group of what resembled to be Devidramon, only that they were slightly smaller and were light gray instead of black, surrounded us. "What in the world are those things?"  
  
"They are called ShadowDevidramon. We combined our mutant formula with some Devidramon that we captured." said a voice from behind the digimon. Coming into view I remembered who this digimon was and by the anger in Davis' face, I could see that he remembered him as well. "Frogmon, you bastard. I should've known that you were behind all these mutant digimon coming to  
existence." "You are correct Motomiya. I was the one who created the mutant chemical." "You were also the one who sent Piedotismon to our base in an attempt in recruiting me, weren't you?" "Yes, I was. You may not have seen it but I was trying to do you a favor."  
  
"A favor?!? So I would become a low down dirty creature like you?" "Can't you see that I was trying to give you what you always wanted?" "And what might that be?" "Power. You always wanted to become the strongest. Wasn't that the reason why you made yourself a human weapon? Can't you see? If you join me you could be the strongest being only second to Lord Darkmon. Join us and live out your purpose in life." Instead of come up with another retort, Davis just started laughing. "What's so funny?" "You are. Did you actually believe that I only care about power? You are more of a fool than I thought you were." "How dare you speak to me like that you insolent fool. I could have you killed at anytime I feel like."  
  
"Than why haven't you? I'll tell you why. It's because deep down you know you can't beat me on your own. Darkmon already knows this. That's why he wants me to join him. So I would become his enforcers and do all his dirty work. But unlike you, I prefer not to be a mindless puppet. I fight for what I believe is right and for the people I can about." He quickly gave me a glance from the corner of his eye. "Very well then. I sad to say you must be destroyed along with your friends."  
  
From behind a ShadowDevidramon leapt at Davis. Not even looking back, Davis took out his sword and pushed it back under his arm which stabbed right into the ShadowDevidramon. All of us, except for Ex-Veemon, were surprise at what he just did. After taking his sword out he looked towards Frogmon while the Devidramon burst into data. "Apparently you taught these creatures to fight from behind, like you do." "Attack them. Destroy every last one of them."  
  
On that command all the ShadowDevidramon went after us. Fortunately we were able to avoid the first charge. We then separated, seeing that we would have a better chance taking them out if we divide their forces. Thanks to Nefertimon's quickness and some help from Ex-Veemon, we were able to take out the two that followed us. The same was happening with TK as he and Pegasusmon took out the three that followed them. But for Davis, the remaining mutant digimon went after him. Knowing that we would just get in the way we landed away from them and watched as the fight continue. As this was going on, Frogmon, who was staying away from the battle, was laughing at Davis' predicament.  
  
"Excellent my pets. Destroy him. Don't stop until you break every last bone in his body." Despite that Davis was heavily out number, he continued to fight. Valiantly continued on. But whenever he was able to take out one of them or about finish one off, another would come from behind and knock him down. Finally, the numbers game was becoming too much for Davis. He had several cuts on his  
body, including one above his right eye.  
  
"What's wrong with Davis you guys? Shouldn't he be able to take care of the ShadowDevidramon?" "Hey would Kari." answered Ex-Veemon. "Its just that he hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Piedotismon. It usually takes him seven days to recovered from a major fight. But since he only got a total of six days, he doesn't have his full strength let. That is why he is having so much trouble." "Then why are we just standing here when we could be helping him?" "Because we are still exhausted from are fights. Besides, Davis doesn't like anyone getting involved in his battles."  
  
Seeing that we would helpless to help, we could only watch on as Davis continued to fight on bravely but was slowly losing the fight. As we continued to watch on a deep anger started to build up inside me and with ever scream of pain I heard from Davis it grew. During all this a pink aura similar to the one that Davis had only smaller. TK and the digimon soon noticed and were trying to question on  
what I was doing but I was so consumed in my anger that I paid no mined to them. Concentrating on only saving Davis I focused on the enemies and the words, "Rays of Light" just came flowing from my mouth. As soon as I said those words the aura around me became pink glowing beams that went straight towards the fight between Davis and the ShadowDevidramon.  
  
Being too occupied in the attack, the ShadowDevidramon didn't notice the beams until a pink shadow covered them. One of them was immediately hit by one of the beams and was instantly burst into data. Not wanting to wined up like their fallen comrade, all of them tried to fly away. Some of them were destroyed as they fled but a few of them were able to escape and along the way they grabbed Frogmon.  
  
With them gone it only left me, TK, the digimon and Davis behind. Davis finally was able to get himself back up and walk to us. But he, like the rest of them, could just looked at me in shock as the aura around me faded away. Once it did I looked at my hands in shock. "Davis, how did I just do that?" "I don't know Kari. I just don't know."  
  
  
I finished it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next chapter to be up around the end of next month. So, until then, see ya. 


	9. Turn Of Events Part 2: Training

Chapter 9:  
Turn Of Events (Part 2): Training  


  
  
At last I have chapter 9 of this story out. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for it to come out. I have been real busy with school and I am afraid that I won't much time off to have the next one out. Enjoy the chapter and as always, I don't own digimon  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
_As we continued to watch on a deep anger started to build up inside me and with ever scream of pain I heard from Davis it grew. During all this a pink aura similar to the one that Davis had only smaller. TK and the digimon soon noticed and were trying to question on what I was doing but I was so consumed in my anger that I paid no mined to them. Concentrating on only saving Davis I focused on the enemies and the words, "Rays of Light" just came flowing from my mouth. As soon as I said those words the aura around me became pink glowing beams that went straight towards the fight between Davis and the ShadowDevidramon.  
  
Being too occupied in the attack, the ShadowDevidramon didn't notice the beams until a pink shadow covered them. One of them was immediately hit by one of the beams and was instantly burst into data. Not wanting to wined up like their fallen comrade, all of them tried to fly away. Some of them were destroyed as they fled but a few of them were able to escape and along the way the grabbed Frogmon.  
  
With them gone it only left me, TK, the digimon and Davis behind. Davis finally was able to get himself back up and walk to us. But he, like the rest of them, could just looked at me in shock as the aura around me faded away. Once it did I looked at my hands in shock. "Davis, how did I just do that?" "I don't know Kari. I just don't know."  
_  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
And that leads us to where we are now. Once dealing with Frogmon and the ShadowDevidramon we headed back to the base so we could find out how I was able to fire a energy attack. After getting tested by Izzy we were now waiting for the results. While we waited I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to me.  
  
Did something happen to me when I went through the time portal? Or did I have whatever it was inside me all this time? As I continued to think of what was happening to me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It belonged to Davis who was giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kari. Whatever this is we will figure out a way to fix it." "Thank you Davis."  
  
Finally waiting for who knows how long Izzy came back with what hopefully were the answers to what was going on. "Well Izzy. What do the test results show?" "First off, I must say that I was simply fascinated on what I discovered. I was-" "Please get to the point Izzy." interrupted Davis. "Sorry. After doing a number of test and looking over the results I discovered a surprising conclusion. It appears that Kari has obtain the powers of the digi egg of light." No one said anything. "Could you please repeat that?"  
  
"Apparently Kari has the powers of the digi egg of light. At least some of it." "What do you mean some of it?" I questioned. "And how did I get them in the first place?" "My guess is that when you were going through the time portal you most have partially fused with your digi egg. And judging from what happened in the battle you are able to use energy attacks like Davis can." "Are you telling us that she is as strong as Davis is?" asked Tai. "I'm afraid not. Comparing her physical to that of Davis' I discovered that he is much stronger than her. But I discovered a problem." "You mean their is more?"  
  
"I discovered that her light powers are somewhat unstable." "What do you mean by unstable?" "I'm saying that as of right now her body can't handle all that power. If she doesn't learn to control her power it will destroy her. But I don't know how we can help her." "I might have a idea on how to help her." Ass of us turned our attention to Davis. "What are you talking about Davis?" "I'm saying I can  
help her control her new powers." "And how would you do that?" "I can train her like I trained myself after I got my powers." "Do you think that is a good idea Davis?" "Think about it Tai. I am the only one who knows what she is dealing with. If you have any other ideas then I would like to hear them. Besides, it is really up to Kari to decide. What do you say Kari?"  
  
After debating with Davis' suggestion I came up with a decision. "I say that I will let you train me." "Do you think that is wise Kari?" "Yes Tai I do. Davis said he is the only one who could probably know what is going on inside me." "Very well. Do as you wish. But Davis, you better keep a eye on her." "Don't you worry Tai. I will watch other her. But you must know Kari that I won't be going easy on you. For you to able to fully control your powers you must be able to push your body pass its normal limitations. Are you really willing to do this?" "Yes I am." "Very well then. We'll be leaving tomorrow. I suggest that you get yourself ready. You'll need it."  
  
The meeting continued with the meeting until we decided to end it. Everyone went their separate ways which left only me, Sora and Mimi. "Are you really sure that you want to go through with this Kari?" "I'm sure Sora. It will be tough that I know. But I am sure that I can handle it. How hard can it be?" "You have no idea." muttered Mimi under her breath. Even though she hadn't meant for me to hear I was able to hear her. After hearing her say that I couldn't help but get a bit worried now. Maybe it was a bad idea for agreeing to allow Davis to train me.  
  
The next day...  
  
Living up to his word, Davis made us leave as soon as the sun rise and ever since then we have been flying through the sky on top of our digimon. "We have been flying for hours Davis. When are we going to get to this pace you have mentioned?" Davis ignored me and continued to lead us to where ever this place that he was going to train me at. We continued to fly until all of a sudden he stopped in mid air. "What is it Davis?" "Where here." Thats all he said as he and Ex-Veemon lowered to the ground which me and Nefertimon following close by.  
  
Once we landed I looked at our surroundings. All around us was a barren wasteland with nothing around except for a few mountains and a bunch of boulders of all sizes. "Why are we doing here Davis?" "To train what else?" "Sorry. I can't help but ask why you choose this place as the training ground." "The reason we are going to train here is because their isn't anything here to distract us. It will also allow me to help you tap into your light powers." Well, he does have a point their.  
  
"Now Kari, their is something you must know before we even begin." Turning around he looked at me with the most serious face that I ever seen him have. "You have to know that I won't be going easy on you because we are close friends. I am going to put you through the same type of training that I put myself through. In other words, don't think I of me as the friendly and silly Davis but as the person who throughout this training session will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" I was completely shocked by his sudden seriousness. All I was able to say was "Yes sir."  
  
Thankfully that was able to lighten up the mood as it caused Davis to laugh a little. Once we got the campsite set up, Davis told us he was going to start my training. So we all sat down in front of Davis. "Okay. The first step will be to teach you to create a simple energy ball. Like so." He placed both of his hands in front of him. "Look deep within yourself till you feel a warm feeling . Once you found it then bring it to the surface." Nothing happen at first until a small ball of blue energy started to appear. "After you have brought it out, use your will to control it. Once you have done that you can make it do almost anything you want it to do. Such as make it bigger, spilt apart or make it fly where ever you want it to go."  
  
With that said he slowly make the energy ball disappear. "Now you try it." "Alright. I mean, how hard can it be?" Putting my arms out and doing what Davis said I looked within myself to find this 'warm feeling' that he talked about. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't find it. "You need to relax. If you continue to be as tense as you are you will never be able to do it." commented Davis. Even though I didn't want to admit it he was right. I was too tense to concentrate on bring my energy out. Taking a deep breath I started to relax and once I did I felt something inside me. The feeling was small at first but it got stronger as I started to concentrate on it.  
  
Having felt that I had it I was going to attempt to bring it out like Davis mention. It was difficult at the beginning but it slowly got easier. Finally a small ball of pink energy which continued to grow until it got as big as a basketball. "Look Davis, I did it." "Well done Kari. Now remember to keep focused so that you can control it." "What?" Forgetting what I had in my hands, the energy ball shot out of my hands and harmlessly exploded away from us. "The next thing that should be tought is how to control your energy."  
  
  
Two days later...  
  
To say that Davis' training regiment was intense would be a under statement. Despite that we were close friends he treated me as he would anyone else. After many failed attempts I was finally able to master the ability to gather my energy and firing energy blasts. Throughout the whole time Davis just watched on and gave his approval or suggestions for improvement.  
  
Finally after doing numerous energy blast practice shots Davis told me to stop. "You have extremely well Kari in a short amount of time." "It is mainly due to your teachings that I progressed so quickly." "That may be true but I think it is time for you to truly bring out your energy." "What do mean by that?" "Don't you remember how I exploded with energy when I fought against Piedotismon?"  
  
Thinking back to that day I remembered during the battle between Davis and Piedotismon, Davis exploded and was covered in a red glow. "Yes, I remember it." "Well you should know that it will be your next lesson. Now, do you need me to show you it again?" "If you don't mind." "I don't mind. It would probably be a good idea to show it again." Getting into a ready stance he prepared to power up. "Better only use a small bit of my power. We wouldn't want to attract any attention to any of Darkmon's minions.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Bracing myself I reached deep within myself and reached for my power. Once gathering the necessary amount of energy I started to bring it out. Focusing on my anger I expanded my energy which went through my entire body. After reaching the place that I wanted I let all of the energy that I gathered explode outward. When it was done I was covered in a field of red energy.  
  
"Ah, their we go. What do you think Kari?" She didn't say anything as she was too shocked at what I just did. When she finally recovered from the shock she was able to reply. "Amazing. Do you actually believe I can do that?" "Of course. With the proper training that is. Now get into the stance that I was in." Doing what I said, she stood in the stance that I was in a few seconds ago. "Now tap into your power." Do to her training she was able to do it quickly.  
  
"Once you have done that start remembering all the things that Darkmon and his minions have done. Remember all the pain and suffering that they caused. Now let that anger help you fuel you. Let it help increase your strength. Now let your power loose." Kari tried to do what I said and it seemed that she was going to succeed. But when she was about to make it she lost her energy and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Amazing. I can't believe that she has progressed as fast as she has.* "That will be all for today Kari. Why don't you take a break?" "No."  
  
I was taken back by that. "What was that?" "I said no. I want to continue." Getting back to her feet Kari reached into her power and was trying to let it out once again. "Alright then. If that is what you want. Reach into your energy again and start remembering all the evil things that have happened." Just like before she was getting close to breaking the barrier. All she needed was just one more push. "Remember all the people that they killed. Like your parents." That did it. Unseen by the others, I could see a small glimmer of pink energy surrounding her.  
  
"Yes. Thats it Kari. Your doing it. Let it go. Let it all go." With a huge yell Kari exploded in pure power as she was now surrounded by a pink glow. The glow wasn't the only thing new with her. She was a little bit more bulkier and her hair was now a light pink. Once she was able to get over the rush of new strength she started looking over herself in wonder. "I did it. I actually did it." "Yes you did Kari." Without warning I powered up as well. "Now we can start with the real training."  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As I stated at the top of the chapter, I will be real busy with school. So that means that it will take a long time for me to have the next chapter of this story out. I will try to have a new chapter within at least two months. But I wouldn't be counting on it. Until I put in the next chapter, see ya. 


	10. Turn Of Events Part 3: Ascended

Chapter 10:  
Turn Of Events (Part 3): Ascended  


  
  
Well, I finally finished chapter 10 to this story. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you enjoy this story. But before you go I have to tell that if this story sounds kind of werid I am sorry. I stopped working on this story when I got involved in another story that I am doing. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Eat, sleep and train. That is all we did for the past two weeks. And when I thought that Davis' training was difficult before I was proven wrong. Ever since I was able to bring out my power Davis has intensify my training. We now spend every waking moment training and more times than not I was beaten to a pulp.  
  
However, no matter how intense our training sessions went, he knew when it was enough or too much for me to handle. One day, after a intense day of training, we relaxed around a small fire. As we were relaxing I saw that Davis was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Davis?" Davis just ignored me and continued to look into the fire. "Hello. Earth to Davis, do you hear me?" "Huh, what? Did you say something?" "I asked what you were thinking about? I mean it had to be something important since you didn't hear me the first time."  
  
Looking back in the fire Davis got a serious look on his face. "I was thinking about the war. I feel like it is heading into the final fazes." "What do you mean?" "The only threats that are left is Bugmon, Frogmon and Darkmon. Once they are gone the war will finally be over. Only then will I have avenged the death of my family and everyone that they have killed." Yelling out in angry he blasted a nearby boulder. Thankfully he calmed down shortly after doing that. "I just hope that I am strong enough to do it."  
  
Getting up from my seat I went over to him and placed a confronting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Davis. I believe that you are strong enough to go against our enemies as well as everyone else. But it doesn't matter what me or anyone else thinks. All that matters is that you believe in yourself. If you don't then you will not be able to win." Reaching out with his hand he put it on top of mine. "Thanks for the pep take Kari. I really appreciate it. Now we better get some rest. We will be heading back to the base first thing in the morning." "Alright Davis. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning." Getting up I left to go to my sleeping area with Gatomon following close by.  
  
Next Day...  
  
Living up to his word, Davis made us leave the training grounds as soon as the sun rose and since then we have been flying on top of our digimon. On the flight neither of us said anything. I didn't have a idea on what was going on in Davis' mind but I was thinking about whether or not my new abilities would be able to help in this war. Only time will tell. After flying for a few hours we could see the base. As soon as we landed we were surrounded by everyone. Once we were done exchanging are hellos we got Tai and the others to discuss on what has happened since we left.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
"So how was the raining Kari? Did Davis go easy on you?" "Oh yes Tai. If you call being beating up, almost blown up and enduring intense pain on a daily bases then yeah, it was loads of fun." Everyone had a look on their faces that showed that they didn't know how to react to what Kari just said and i couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Come on Kari. I wouldn't say it was that bad." "Not that bad!? You almost blew off my head off with a energy blast once." "Well I did say heads up. But seriously, has anything happen since we were gone?" "Surprisingly no. Things have been real quiet. It kind of makes me wish that something would happen."  
  
As if on cue a huge explosing was heard. "You just had to say that didn't you?" "Sorry." We quickly ran outside to see what was going on and saw that the few ShadowDevidramon that got away from us last time were now attacking the base. "I was starting to wonder when these things would comeback." "How are we going to stop them Davis?" "I'm not going to do anything Kari. You, Veemon and Gatomon will be the ones to deal with them." "What!? Why do we have to do all the work while you do nothing?" "Because it will show me if your training paid off. Now you better get started before the base is destroyed." "Veemon, digimon to...Ex-Veemon." "Gatmon, armor digivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of light."  
  
Without wasting anymore time both digimon took to the air. Not wanting to be left out Kari quickly powered up to the amazement of everyone and jumped into action. Both Ex-Veemon and Nefertimon were doing well and were able to take out most of the ShadowDevidramon. Kari was struggling a little but was strong enough to defeat them. Finally, their was only one ShadowDevidramon left and it happened to be the one that Kari was fighting against. "Kari, finish him off." "Alright Davis."  
  
Not liking what I just said, the ShadowDevidramon charged forward in a attempt to finish her off. Thinking fast, Kari paced both of her hands in front of her. Concentrating, she started gathering energy until a basketball size ball of pink energy was in her hands. "This is it. It's time for you to say goodbye. Heaven's Light." The energy ball quickly flew towards the ShadowDevidramon. Unable to avoid the blast, the mutant digimon could only cry out in horror as it was engulfed in the blast. When the blast finally disappeared their wasn't a trace of the ShadowDevidramon.  
  
"Good work Kari. I am amazed at what you were able to do." said Tai. "I agree with Tai. I was especially liked when you fired that energy blast that mutant digimon to dust." added Sora. "Thanks you guys." she said as she powered down. "But I want to thank Davis, since it was his training that allowed me to be able to do what I just did." "No need for giving thanks Kari. Its true that I trained you. But it was you who was able to do what I taught you to your advantage." "What was that? Was I hearing things or was Davis actually being humble." snickered Yolei. "What it Yolei or you might wined up like those mutant digimon."  
  
Before me and Yolei could trade anymore insults two blasts came out of nowhere and hit both Ex-Veemon and Nefertimon, causing them to crash to the ground and made them dedigivolve. Looking over to where the blasts came from I saw both Frogmon and Bugmon. While the others went to check on the two digimon, I looked at the two intruders. "Well looks who's here Bugmon. It's our old pal Davis Motomiya." "Your right and it looks like he has become stronger since our last encounter." "Indeed I am stronger and it looks like you've change as well. But by the way that you have to attack someone when they're not looking you haven't change for the better." "That is where you are wrong." "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Not saying anything they both fired a energy blast at me. Sensing that the blasts weren't that powerful, I stood my ground and simple backhanded them away. "If that is the best you have then I have to tell you that you're in trouble." "Once again you are wrong. We were just testing you to see of you are as tough as you claim to be." "Well, does your test prove to you what you wanted to know?" "Indeed it has. That is why we are going to do something that will allow us to finally defeat you. I hope you like this since you were one of the first people to do this." Suddenly both Frogmon and Bugmon started to glow.  
  
I didn't have a clue on what they were getting at. But when they started to glow I figured it out. I wanted to stop thembut they were too far along to be stop. "Frogmon...Bugmon,...DNA digivolve to...Borgmon." When the light faded their stood a creature with dark brown type skin, razor sharp claws, two sets of black wings on his back, a long tail and two piercing red eyes. "How do you like our new look? Don't I look impressive?" asked the digimon now known as Borgmon. "I agree that you look impressive. But that is only in appearance. As for power, you have gotten stronger than you once were. However, compared to me it is nothing."  
  
"Is that so? Then why don't you just find out who indeed the strongest?" "Sounds good. Count me in." "Don't forget about me." added Kari who was now standing behind me. Before she could power up I motioned for her to stop. "No offense Kari but I want you to stay out of this." "But why Davis?" "Because you wouldn't stand a chance against him. You might be strong but you are not able to stand up against him. Besides, this is personal." "Don't be stubborn Davis. You can't let your history that you have with them cloud your judgment." "I am not letting my judgment be clouded. No one is strong enough to stand up against Bormon except for me. So stay out of this and let me handle it." Seeing that their was no way she would be able to change my mind she walked back to the other DigiDestined who were now being joined by everyone else in the base as they prepared to see how this battle would turn out.  
  
"Now with that out of the way why don't we just skip the warm ups and get to the real fight?" "I agree. It just means that your demise will be sooner than expected." "Just shut up and fight." Before I could even blink, Borgmon charged forward and planted a knee into my gut and followed it up with a punch in the face which sent me flying into a nearby building. "Too bad. I was hoping that he would have put up some kind of challenge. Oh well, I guess I will-" Before he could finish I stood out of the ruble with only a few scraps. Wiping away the tringle of blood from my mouth I couldn't help but smirk. "I hate to say this but I am impress. You were actually able to land a blow on me. I guess that means I will have to take you more seriously." "How dare you, you arrogant little punk. If you are as strong as you say your are then prove it." "Very well then. But remember, you asked for it."  
  
Getting into a fighting stance I started to power up. Reaching deep within I started to bring out my power which was causing the ground to shake. With a yell I brought out my power in one huge blast. Once the light faded everyone was shocked from the new look that I had. "Sorry about the wait. I hadn't much chance to use this form. I call this form Ascended." Looking at Borgmon I couldn't help but snicker as he looked at me in shock.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Davis that we saw a minute ago was no longer there. He was now slightly more muscular, his eyes were flaming red, his fair was now sticking straight up in the air witha few strands over his forehead and instead of a red glow like last time, he was now surrounded by a golden glow. "Man, look at Davis. Who would have thought that he had in him." said a amazed Matt. "I know what you mean. We all knew that Davis was full of surprises since he gain his new powers but I never figure that he would be able to do this. Hey Kari, what's wrong?" "I-I can feel it Tai." "Feel what?" "His power. I can actually feel Davis' power. It's like nothing I felt before." "Are you telling us that Davis has this fight won?" "I'm not saying that. I am just saying that this is going to be a interesting fight." Not saying anything else we turned out attention back to the upcoming battle between the new ascended Davis and Borgmon.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" I asked in annoys. Finally getting over the shock Borgmon charged towards me. Just as he threw a punch it looked like he was going to make contact. But it seemed as though the punch went harmlessly through me. Not to be deterred he tried to kick me, only to get the same result as last time. This kept going on for over two minutes but the result was still the same. When the assault was done everyone could see that even though Borgmon was exhausted, I was still looked fresh as I was in the same place as the fight started. "Stop moving around you coward." Not saying anything I just looked at him with an intense stare.  
  
Without warning I vanished in front of everyone's eyes. Looking around no one could see me anywhere until they heard someone scream in pain. Turning their attention to where the scream came from they were surprised at what they saw. Right their they saw me with my fist implanted in Borgmon's gut. Pulling my fist away I allowed the mutant DNA digimon to double over in pain. "H-How can you be that fast? It's just not possible." "Oh but it is." Not saying another word I connected a kick to his head which sent him flying through the air till he landed to the ground which left a deep imprint on the ground.  
  
"Wh-W-What are you? You can't be human." "What am I? I am the person who is going to kill you." With that said I raised one of my hands up and aimed it at him and started to power up for a energy blast. "No don't. It isn't like you to kill someone in cold blood." Even though I hated to admit it he was right. Slowly I lowered my arm and let the power ball to disappear. "Leave now and don't ever return." Turning around I started to walk to the others. As I was walking off I could see something coming at me from behind in the corner of my eye. Spinning around I caught the energy ball. Looking over to the person who fired it, I sent him a menacing glare.  
  
"I give you a chance to leave and you do this to me." I questioned the shocked Borgmon as I crush the energy ball. "You had a chance to live but you wasted it. Now you pay for it." Lifting my hand up I started to power my energy blast again. "Goodbye Borgmon. This is where it ends." Not saying anymore I fired my energy blast. "N-N-Nnnnoooo." That was only thing he could say since my attack completely engulfed him as he was slowly deleted. Once the blast disappeared their wasn't any trace of Borgmon. Seeing that their wasn't anymore signs of trouble I powered down and walked back to the others who were cheering.  
  
"Amazing Davis. You were incredible." "Thanks Kari but I was just doing what I had to do." "But what was that form that you just use? It wasn't like the one that you sued against Piedotismon." exclaimed Tai. "That is because they are both different. The one I just did is something that I have been secretly working on. It allows me to become faster and stronger than I originally am." "Thats festinating. But lets forget abut hsi for the time being. Come on you guys, we are finally rid of Frogmon and Bugmon. I feel that this calls for a celebration. Don't you guys agree?"  
  
Soon everyone yelled out their approval of the idea. As everyone went back to the base to celebrate I slolwy followed them as I was in deep thought. *I know he's out there. Waiting till he think it's the best time to attack.* Looking over my shoulder I sent a intense stare at the horizon as the sun was starting to set. *And I will be ready when he does. Prepare yourself Darkmon because the next time we meet only one of us will be left standing.*  
  
  
Their you go. That is the end of this chapter. I don't know when I will have the next chapter to this story because I am currently working on my other story, 'Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud'. So until next time, see ya. 


	11. Preparation

Chapter 11:  
Preparation  


  
Well, here it is. I finally put up a new chapter to this story. Consider this as my late holiday present to all those who have read and reviewed. This chapter is mostly going to be a set up to next few chapters. The main fighting parts will be in the chapters yet to come. As usual, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Things have been quite. For the past two weeks nothing has really happen and with no sign of Darkmon or his whereabouts it looked like the only thing we could do was wait. As we waited, I was trying to get stronger by training every hour of everyday. I have improve so much that I could match up evenly with Kari when I was in my first form and I could easily handle Veemon and all of his evolved forms while I was in my ascended form.  
  
"Okay you guys. I'm ready whenever you are." I said to both Kari and Ex-Veemon as we prepared for a two on one spar. "Very well Davis." Taking a fighting stance Kari powered up to her power form. "Are you sure about this Davis?" "Of course I am Ex-Veemon." Going into a fighting stance I went to the form I used to defeat Piedotismon, which I named my ultra form. "Now I want the both of you to come at me. Lets see if I improved much."  
  
Doing as I ask they went at me at once. Just when it looked like they were about to hit me at once, they went separate directions with Kari coming from the left and Ex-Veemon coming from the sky. Thinking quickly I avoided Ex-Veemon's strike and went after Kari with a punch to her gut. Leaping back I went against Ex-Veemon who was prepared for me. We went at each other with punches and kicks with neither one of us getting a solid advantage. As we continue to fight Kari was able to recover from the shot I gave her and was now joining in the fight, making it a two on one fight. Now being out numbered I was starting to lose and since I couldn't keep this up in my current form, I started to power up.  
  
Getting the necessary amount of power I released it in one tremendous blast of light which caused both Kari and Ex-Veemon to be knocked away. Once the light faded all that was standing was me in my ascended form. "I think that will be all for today." I said as I looked over to a now power down Kari and a dedigivolved Veemon. Powering back down to my regular form I took a seat on a nearby boulder were I was joined by Kari and Veemon. "The both of you did very well today. I can tell that you both have gotten stronger." "We can say the same for you. Me and Veemon were barely able to land a blow on you. Then when you used your ascended form we didn't stand a chance. With that new transformation of yours their is no way you can be beat." "I wouldn't be so sure about that Kari." "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that though my ascended form is strong I feel that it's still not strong enough to take out Darkmon." "If what you say is true, then how are we possibly going to stop Darkmon?" "I'm not sure you guys. But ever since we been training, I have been having this feeling that their is this power inside of me that is trying to get out." "What kind of power are you talking about?" "I don't know. I'm not sure if this type of power is good or bad. All I know is that if this power was to ever surface it would result in something never seen before."  
  
Before we could continue our conversation we were interrupted by TK. "Davis and Kari, you guys are needed in the control room." "What's the problem TK?" "We've gotten a transmission that is address to you Davis." "Then lets get a move on so we can see what this transmission is all about." We went back to the base and entered the control room were Tai, Sora and the others were already there. "So Tai, what is this transmission that TK told me about?" "Well, we got it a half an hour ago but when we received it their was a message attach to it saying that you must be here to see it and now that you're here I will play it." Going to the control panel he started pressing some buttons which made the transmission to appear on the giant computer screen.  
  
"If you are watching this you have followed my request of having Motomiya present for what I am about to say." Even though the figure was covered in shadows, I could tell by his voice that it was Darkmon. "Seeing that all of my followers have been taken care of I recommend a way to finally end this war. I will have a one on one battle with your strongest fighter. Which is obviously Davis Motomiya. The rules of the fight are simple. We will fight until only one is left standing. The battle will take place in two days and the place will be ten miles east of your base. Your friends are allowed to come and watch if they want. But if they try to interfere they will be killed. So I recommend that you get yourself prepared because when we meet it will be the end of you." With no more to say the transmission ended and disappeared from the screen.  
  
"It's got to be a trap." "Your right Matt. If Darkmon is setting up a trap we should do the same thing." exclaimed Tai. "You will do no such thing." "But Davis. If you go through with this challenge you could be walking into a trap." said Kari. "Do you think I don't know that? I know this could be a trap. But for some reason I am looking forward to this. I already know that you guys are going to come with me no matter what I say. All that I ask is that if I do have to fight, you do not interfere." "Are you kidding Davis? If we would to attack him all at once we will be able to stop him for sure." "Don't be foolies. You all know that even if the digimon fought in their strongest forms they wouldn't stand a chance. The same goes for you Kari."  
  
"Why not? I'm stronger than I once was." "That's true. But your powers are nowhere near mine or Darkmon's. Even if you try to fight against him you wouldn't fair much better than the digimon would. I would have a better chance fighting him myself, since I won't have to worry about him going after you and concentrate fully on the fight." "Very well then. Fight this fight on your own. But we are coming with you." "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, since we have only two days before we go, I suggested that we enjoy them because they might be our last."  
  
Two days later...  
  
Today was the day. I was going to have what I have been training for. A final battle with Darkmon. I was being joined by the other DigiDestined as we rode on our digimon to the assigned battle field. Once we arrived I took a quick study of the area. The entire area was completely deserted of any life with some mountains in the surrounding areas. Their was also something else that I noticed.  
  
"Where is Darkmon? He told us that this was the time and place so I thought he would be here already." Suddenly, the sky started to darken and out of nowhere, a bolt of lighting struck the ground right in front of us. When the lighting bolt disappeared there was a figure where the lighting had struck. The figure was a tall person with grayish blue skin, bulging muscles, silver hair that went down to his shoulders, evil looking red eyes and a set of bird like wings on his back. He was wearing a black colored type armor without no shoulder covers and it only reach down to his waist. I t didn't take me long to recognize who this figure was.  
  
"Well, you finally showed up Darkmon. For a while I thought that you would be a no show." "Clever Motomiya. I see that you actually had the courage to accept my challenge." said Darkmon in a dark sinister voice. He then noticed Kari and the others. "And I see that you brought some company." "They're only here to watch, nothing else." "Is that right?" "Yes, it is. So don't involve them and just let this be between you and me." "Oh it will be. But just to make sure that it will stay that way."  
  
He quickly fired a blast at the other. But instead of exploding, it expanded until it surrounded all of them, except for Ex-Veemon who was able to avoided it, in a huge green like dome. "What did you just do? I thought you said that you wouldn't do anything to them unless they interfered?" "Don't you worry Motomiya. I have kept my word. That's just to make certain that they won't get involved. Now lets get this over with." "Very well then." Wasting no time I transformed to my ultra form. "Lets us begin."  
  
  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. As I stated before this chapter, this was just a set up to the final fight. Hopefully, I won't take as long to put up the next chapter. I have the next two chapters already written. So expect the next chapter to be on ff.net by probably a couple of days after new years. Till then, see ya and have a happy new year. 


	12. Round One: Ultra Davis vs Darkmon

Chapter 12:  
Round One:  
Ultra Davis vs. Darkmon  


  
  
Here we go. Here is part one of the battle between Davis and Darkmon. Just to warn you, I am not really go at writing action scenes. So bare with me and hopefully enjoy this chapter. As I stated in the previous chapters, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Here it was. The stage was set for the final battle against me Darkmon. With the others, except for Ex-Veemon trapped in a energy dome I would go into battle on my own. Just the way that I wanted it. For some reason, having the odds seemingly against me only got me more excited to fight. I don't know why but I like to fight a battle that looks hopeless.  
  
"Are you prepared for your end Motomiya?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Do you actually think that your ultra form of yours will help you beat me?" "Maybe. You might be surprised at what I am capable of." "We shall see what that ultra form of yours is really capable of doing." Deep down I think that both me and Darkmon knew that I couldn't beat him in my ultra form but I had other plans. *I am no match against him if I go straight at him. Maybe if I can wear him down and then transform to my ascended form I might have the chance to beat him. Lets just hope that I can stay alive long enough to pull it off.* "Well, are we just going to stand here or fight?"  
  
Neither one of us moved as we just stared at one another with neither of us backing down. Getting fed up, I was about to attack until Darkmon suddenly charged towards me. Thinking fast I blocked his charged and followed it up with a punch which was avoided. We continued to go at one another with neither of us getting a advantage. Seeing an opening I landed a kick to his ribs. I wasn't able to celebrate as he quickly recovered and punched me in the side of the face. Just as fast as the confrontation began, it ended when we separated from one another with neither of us out of breath.  
  
"I'm surprised that you are stronger than I thought." "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." *Damn it. He's way stronger than I thought. I won't last very long if all we do is beat each other's brains out. I guessit means that I have to bring out the big guns.* Gathering the necessary amount of power I focused it into my right arm. *This was able to defeat Piedotismon, so it should at least do some damage on Darkmon.*  
  
Finally getting the last bit of energy I prepared to fire. "Raging Dragon." Throwing my arm forward I fired my energy beam and just like the last time I used it, the front of the beam was shaped as a dragon's head and it completely engulfed Darkmon. When the beam finally disperse there stood Darkmon with a few cuts on him but that was about it. "Alright, my attack worked." "Indeed it did Motomiya." he replied as he was trying to make it sound like it was nothing. "But let me show you a more affective move." Cupping his hands together he placed them to his side and started to form a ball of black energy. "Chaos Blast." He throw his arms out and fired his blast. Knowing that I couldn't avoid it in time, I put my arms in front of me and braced myself. It left like I was hit by a bus as the blast knocked me off my feet. "Now that is how a energy attack is suppose to be done."  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
"Try it again." The digimon tried to break through the energy dome for the tenth time but just like the last nine, they weren't successful. "It's useless Tai. Their is no way we can break through this dome." "We won't know that for sure Sora unless we continue to try. So lets try it again." Once again the digimon attempted to get through the dome.  
  
As that was going on I continued to watch the battle and from what I could see it looked like a even fight. That was until Darkmon his Chaos Blast. The explosion caused the digimon to stop in their attempts in breaking down the dome. "Boy, that was some attack." "I'll agree with you on that Matt. But do you think that Davis is....I mean, do you think that blast might have..." asked TK but he wasn't able to finish. "Don't even say it. He's alive. I just know it."  
  
Turning my attention away from the battle I looked to Ex-Veemon, who was the only one of us that was outside of the dome. "Why aren't you helping your partner Ex-Veemon?" "Because Davis told me to not interfere." "Even if it means that your partner could possibly be killed?" "Of course not. I believe in Davis' abilities and so should you. Believe that he can get through this and that he'll lead us to freedom." We just stood there in awe, as we were inspired by his words. Turning back to the battle we watch on with renewed confidence.  
  
  
Darkmon's POV...  
  
At last, I have finally taken care of the person who had the slightest chance of stopping me. It's a real shame though. He was the only person who was able to give me a challenge. But with him now dealt with I will just have some fun with his friends. Turning around I started to walk over to the imprisoned DigiDestined. "Where do you think you're going?" questioned a familiar voice. Looking back I saw Motomiya was still alive and was on one knee with a smirk on his face. "Did you actually think that we were done? Come on, this isn't over yet.."  
  
How was this possible? I couldn't believe that this mere human survived my Chaos Blast attack and be actually willingly to continue in the fight. *Their is more to this boy than meets the eye.* "Impressive. You were actually able to survive my attack." "If you believed that attack would have stopped me, then you are more stupid than I thought you were." "Why you arrogant little boy, take this." I fired two laser beams from my eye at him. Unfortunately, before they could make contact he back flipped away.  
  
"It looks like I struck a nerve." Going into a fighting stance he started to power up. "Since you had your fun. I think it's only fair that I have mine." Powering up more I could see that he was preparing for a familiar move. "Don't tell me that you're planning on doing another Raging Dragon attack. Have you already forgotten that the last time you tried it was proven useless?" "Well then, if you believe that my attack is useless against you, then why don't you just say right there and let me show you how useless it really is?" "Very well then. I won't move from this spot." Now all I could do was wait until his attack was fried. *No matter how much he powers up, his Raging Dragon attack won't do any serious damage. What are you planning Motomiya?*  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Everything was going precisely as planned. I knew that Darkmon's ego would cloud his judgment. Getting the power that I needed I fired a dragon headed blast and living up to his word, Darkmon did not move from his spot. But instead of going straight at him, it started to circle around him in a cylinder of fire. As he was trying to keep himself from getting burned I fired an energy ball into the cylinder. Which caused the cylinder to explode in a huge explosion.  
  
Not celebrating just yet I waited until the smoke cleared. When it finally did there was Darkmon with his arms covering his head with cuts all over his body. "You weren't expecting that were you?" Lowering his arms down I could see by the look on his face that he was furious but I could also see a hint of surprise in his face. "H-H-How did you-" "How did I do that? I knew that my Raging Dragon attack would have no real affect on you. So I decided to try something different. That is when I came up with the Dragon Fire Bomb. The only problem was how to keep you in one spot while I got the necessary power. That is were I got the idea about using your ego to my advantage. All it took were some insults and a challenge and I had you where I wanted you."  
  
Slowly, the anger left Darkmon's face and was replaced by a smirk. "Clever Motomiya. Too bad your attack was in vain since you weren't able to destroy me with it." "You're wrong about that. It's true that I didn't destroy you. But I only used it to weaken you. And judging by the wounds that you've received and your power being lower than it once was, I think it worked." Taking a stance I started to power up. Once I had what I need I let it out in one big blast. As the smoke cleared there I stood but now in my ascended form. "Lets continue shall we?"  
  
  
Their you go readers. I hope that this chapter didn't turn out too bad. I hopefully planned to have the next part of this story on ff.net sometime in the next two weeks. So hold on until then. 


	13. Round Two: Ascended Davis vs Darkmon

Chapter 13:  
Round Two:  
Ascended Davis vs. Darkmon  


  
  
Just like I promise, here is the second part of the Davis against Darkmon battle. Like I mention in the previous chapter, I am not really that good at making action scenes, so bare with me. Before you start to read this story I would like to thank all the people who have read this story and helped me with it. Especially, Miracles, DarkStar01, effect20, UNKNOWN and Psycho G. I think I will stop with the author notes and let you read the story. I don't own digimon as usual.  
  
  
Ex-Veemon's POV...  
  
"Man, this is one of the most exciting fights I have ever seen." "You can say that again Tai and judging that Davis just transformed to the next level I believe that this fight is going to get more intense." added Matt. "Lets just hope that he can teach Darkmon a lesson." While everyone was talking like the fight was already won, I was in deep thought.  
  
*That's the way Davis. Remember the training that you have put yourself through. But why is it that even after taking the Dragon Fire Bomb, Darkmon is still certain that he is going to win? If only your true power would come out. Good luck Davis. Hopefully you are strong enough come out victorious.*  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Intense. That would have to be the best way to describe the feeling that was surrounding the area as we stared into each others eyes. Are we just going to stare at each other or are we going to fight?" "If you insist. I was just letting you enjoy your last few moments of living before I end it." "And how do you plan on doing that?" "Patience Motomiya. All will be revealed in time."  
  
Having said what we wanted to say, we went at each other again. Just like what happened last time we went at one another with neither of us getting a solid advantage. When it looked like it would end in another stalemate, I spotted an opening as I ducked under a punch and planted a knee to Darkmon's gut were I followed it up with an uppercut. The force of the blows caused Darkmon to fly several feet away from where we were fighting and that he wasn't getting up.  
  
"You can get up now. We both know that kind of attack isn't able to keep you down." Just like I figured he got to his feet with the only damage that he had was a trail of blood coming from his lip. "Impressive. You were actually able to land a blow on me." "I'll do more to you than a punch to the face." Sticking an arm out I started to form an energy blast. "Here is an example of what I was talking about." Once powering up the attack I had an energy ball that was twice the size of a basketball. Firing the blast it looked as if it would go straight at Darkmon. But with a hand gesture the blast went straight up into the air.  
  
When it was high enough I made another gesture, which caused the energy ball to explode into several balls of energy. Hundreds of them just hovering there in the air. Then with a slight gesture every one of them started to fly straight at Darkmon. He was able to avoid the first few but soon he got overwhelmed by them and was soon consumed in a huge energy explosion.  
  
As the enormous energy cloud started to disappear I saw that their wasn't no sign of Darkmon. "Way to go Davis. Their isn't a trace of Darkmon left." I was able to hear Tai yell out. But I paid no attention as I stood perfectly still with all of my senses focused. I couldn't pick up anything for a while until I detected something coming from the right. Thinking fast I lifted my arm up. A second later, Darkmon appeared with his fist rammed into my arm.  
  
"You weren't expecting that were you?" Acting fast I hit him with a kicked to his stomach. Not being able prepared he took the full force of the blow which caused him to stagger back and double over in pain. "H-H-How were y-you able to block my attack? Their is no way that you could have seen me." "That is were you are wrong. People like you can only fight with their eyes. A true fighter is able to fight by using all of their senses. I was able to feel you out by the light vibrations in the air. I was also able to find you by getting a whiff of your wicked odor. Man, what was the last time that you taken a bath?" That got to him as he was letting his temper show.  
  
"Why how dare you insult me you little punk. What gives you the right to insult me?" "Maybe I have the right because I have been the one who has been beating you throughout most of this fight." Wanting to end this I decided to use my most powerful attack that I had in my ascended form. "You might think that your Chaos Blast was strong. Well, you haven't seen anything yet." Taking a similar position as Darkmon did I quickly gathered the energy that I wanted. "Newtron Blast."  
  
Much like what Darkmon did, I threw my arms forward. But unlike his, when I fired it, it look like a giant wave. It quickly engulfed him in blue energy. "Alright. I did it. I finally won." At least that is what I thought until I saw a shadow of a figure inside of the blast. When the blast faded there stood Darkmon with hardly a mark on him.  
  
"Now don't tell me that was all that you had." "But that is impossible. That was my strongest attack. Their is no way that you could have survived it." "That may have been true if I was as weak as you. But as you can see, I am much stronger than you thought." "Are you telling me that you haven't been fighting with you full power?" "That is correct. In fact, I haven't even begun to use the bulk of my power." "You're bluffing. Their is no way you are as strong as you say you are."  
  
Without warning Darkmon fazed out of sight and reappeared behind me. Before I could even react I was kicked in the back. I didn't have much time to recover as I was knocked down by a punch to the face. Regaining my senses I looked up to see Darkmon with a smug look on his face. "Do you still think that I was lying about my power?" "Not anymore. You moved so fast that I wasn't able to sense your movements." "And I haven't even begun to use my full power on you as of yet." "Becoming cocky aren't we? Well, lets see how cocky you'll be when I knock your head off."  
  
Getting back to my feet I jump forward and hit him with a fist to the face which made it turn slightly to the side. Taking a step back I looked at my work and I was shock at what I saw. Right there was Darkmon, still on his feet and his head turned. But was really shocked me was that when he turned his head and looked at me with a smug look. "Now was that supposed to do something or what?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Taking a fighting stance I prepared to resume the fight. *Damn it. I hit him right in the face and he still on his feet. I guess he wasn't lying about not using the bulk of his powers in our earlier confrontations. It doesn't matter because I will continue to fight. Even if it means that I have to go down with him.*  
  
  
Their you go. If this chapter, along with the previous one looked a bit short I am sorry. I am just trying to spread out the chapter and not have most of the action in one particular chapter. The next chapter will take a little longer to get out since I want to finish a chapter or two ahead of this one. So, until next time, see ya. 


	14. Continuing Battle and An End To A Friend

Chapter 14:  
Continuing Battle  
and An End To A Friend  
  


  
Short and simple. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Here we were. The stage was set. This was the deciding time and place for the fight between the most evil being in two worlds, Darkmon and me, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the last hope in bringing peace. Everything looked as if it was going my way throughout most of the fight. That was until it was revealed that Darkmon was only using a small amount of his powers and judging by his increase in speed and strength he was telling the truth.  
  
"Well, Motomiya, can you see that my powers far surpass you? So why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender?" "Not a chance. Their is no way that I am going to surrender to you. You'll have to kill me before that happens." "Very well then. If that is what you wish, so be it."  
  
For I don't know how long neither of us moved as we stared down one another. Then, without any warning, we charged towards each other. We delivered a fury of kicks and punches with neither one getting a solid advantage. But as we continued to trade blows I was slowly beginning to be overwhelmed by Darkmon's attack. In the ending moments I was able to hit three kicks to his gut but was hit with a spinning back kick to my gut.  
  
When we finally separated I was a little worse for ware as most of my clothes were torn and having a ton of cuts with blood flowing, especially the one I had under my eye. Darkmon on the other hand, the only kind of damage he suffered was a cracked battle suit. "Impressive Motomiya. Despite that I am much stronger, you are still able to keep up with me." I just spitted the blood out of my mouth and smirked. "Well, I am just full of surprises." "That is indeed true. But I have noticed that your punches have gotten weaker. Which only means that you are using most of your energy just to keep up with me."  
  
He then started to power up for another Chaos Blast. "Lets see if you can survive from this for a second time." Unlike last time, this blast would be strong enough to destroy everything in the area. Not allowing that to happen I took a similar position as I prepared for a Newtron Blast.  
  
"You think you're so tough? Then why don't we see who's blast is stronger?" Knowing that this could lead to the beginning of the end of this fight we continued to power up our attacks. "Newtron...." "Chaos...." "BLAST!" We fried both of our attacks at one another. When the two blast collided they created a gigantic ball of two different colored energies. It was so strong that a huge crater was being made because of it.  
  
Both of us continued to put more power into the tremendous ball of energy but neither of us could get the advantage, which kept the energy ball to have an even amount of energy from the both of us. Despite that I was severely weaken I continued to send energy into the ball because I knew that if I let up I would be overwhelmed by it. But no matter how much I tried I could only keep this struggle even.  
  
"Give it up Motomiya. We both know that you're not strong enough to keep this up for long." "You maybe right but I have enough to take you out." Reaching deep within I sent a huge amount of energy which finally gave me the advantage in the struggle. With the sudden increase of force I was using it started to make Darkmon struggle as he was starting to be pushed back.  
  
"Amazing. Even though you have been severely weaken, you still are able to keep going." "That's right. No matter what it takes I will continue until you are finally stopped." "And you might succeed if we continued to do this. That is why I feel that I need to change my strategy." He then stopped sending out energy to the energy ball. Which allowed me to send it straight towards him. But before it could hit him he used the wings on his back and took to the air.  
  
All that I could do was watch since I was still pushing the energy ball away from us. When I was able to do so Darkmon flew in and punch me down. Getting back to my feet I tried to attack but he just flew up into the air before I could make contact. "I see how it is going to be. You're going to stay up in the air so I won't be able to make contact and only come down to attack." "Precisely. I know that you don't have the ability to fly. So as long as I stay in the air I have the advantage." "You're right. I'm not able to fly."  
  
Without warning, I jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the shocked Darkmon. When I landed I saw that even though he was still in the air he was slowly floating down. "Like I said earlier. I'm not able to fly. But I can jump real high." "You think you are so clever? Well, lets see how clever you'll feel after this." Suddenly he vanished without a trace. Despite how much I tried I couldn't find out where he went.  
  
Then something hit me in the gut. When I looked around to see where it came from I couldn't see anything. I was then hit again and like last time I didn't see where the person went. *Damn it. He's moving so fast that it looks like he is invincible. It doesn't matter how much I try I can't find out where he is coming from.* "What's wrong Motomiya, can't you see me?" "Not right now but I think that this is a pleasing in disguise since now I can't see your ugly face." I could tell that comment made him furious as he increased his attack and all that I could do was endure his assault.  
  
  
Ex-Veemon's POV...  
  
Things were not looking so good. Even with Darkmon's power increasing, it looked as though Davis was still able to keep up with him. That was until he used his super speed to gain the advantage as he brutally attack Davis. As this was going on I could hear the worries of Kari and the others as they could only watch on in their dome prison while I tried to keep my anger in check. *This isn't good. If this keeps up it won't be long until Davis is taken care of. It looks like I might have to step in.*  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
*I got to do something before it's too late for me.* I thought as I was attacked by Darkmon's continuous assault. Then for some unknown reason he stopped his attack on me which allowed me to go down to a knee. As I was trying to regain my strength, Darkmon reappeared a few feet in front of me.  
  
"What is this? Don't tell me that is all that you can take. I have to say that this wasn't a total lost. I mean, I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long time. Because of this I will give you the chance to surrender. So do you surrender?" Lifting my head up I looked at him right in the eye and spitted a bloody wad of spit in his face. "Go to hell."  
  
By the look on his face I could see that I made Darkmon furious. He responded by kicking me right underneath the chin which caused me to fly back a few feet. "How dare you do that to me you worthless human. I was going to give you a merciful death but now I will make you suffer." Going into a familiar stance he prepared to fire another Chaos Blast and I could see that it was going to be as strong as the last one he used. Getting back to my feet I could only watch on as I was too weak to put any kind of defense.  
  
*So this is how it ends? It looks like I wasn't strong enough to stand up against Darkmon. I'm sorry mom, dad, Jun. I couldn't avenge you. At least I will be with you shortly.* "Come on Darkmon, get this over with already." "What's the matter? Don't tell me that you're not going to try to stop me? Then I guess I better not waste my time. This is where it ends." He fired his blast at me and even with my friends pleading for me to move I just waited for the end to come. However, before I was hit, someone knocked me aside and took the blast themselves. Looking back I looked to see who pushed me away and I was shocked to see who it was. Right there on the ground was Ex-Veemon. Running over to him I knelt down beside him and saw that he had a giant hole right through his chest. The mere site of it almost made he vomit. "Dear God, please say something Ex-Veemon."  
  
For what seemed like an entirety he didn't say anything and when I thought that he was gone I heard him gasp. "Your alive, thank goodness." "I wouldn't be so sure about that Davis." "What are you talking about? You'll going to be just fine." "Don't try to kid yourself Davis. We both know that I am not going to make it." To confirm it he started to cough up some blood. "It looks like I won't be around to see this to the end."  
  
"You dummy. Why did you take that blast for me?" "Because you still have a reason to live on." "What are you talking about?" "Davis...let it go." "Let it go? What do you mean?" "Your power. I know that their is a great power hidden deep inside you. I've sense it for a long time." "But what if I can't control it?" "Yes, you can." he stated as the lower part of his body started to delete away. "Just remember what you are fighting for and that everyone is behind you. Goodbye...Davis." Sadly Ex-Veemon was now completely deleted. "V-Veemon? VEEEMOOON!!!" I screamed out as I watch his data fly away in the wind.  
  
  
I know that some of you might be surprised that I had Veemon die in this story. But I had to do it so I that the next chapter can could make sense. Speaking of the next chapter, I have it and the rest of the story all written out. However, with me being busy in school it will take some time before I have it and the rest of them out. So be patient and I will try to have them out as soon as I can.  
  



	15. Awakened! Mystic Fighter Davis Is Born

Chapter 15:  
Awakened!  
Myster Fighter Davis Is Born  
  


  
Like I promise, I got the next chapter of this story out. Judging by the reviews that I got from the last chapter some of you were surprised that I had Veemon die. As I said at the bottom of the last chapter, I had to do it so that I could set up this chapter. Hope that you like this chapter and I got to tell you that their is a little bit more swearing in this chapter than the others. So if you review please tell me if I should rise the rating up or keep it the same. As always, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
As I looked on with teary eyes at the data that once was my partner and friend getting blown away in the wind I thought about what he did for me. *Veemon. I can't believe that you are actually gone. You were one of my best friends. We have went through so much together. But now you're gone. All because of Darkmon. I promise you my friend that I will avenge your death.*  
  
While this was going on Darkmon was laughing at what he just did. "He got what he had coming. That pathetic excuse of a digimon was nothing more than a nuisance." "Shut up." I yelled as I snapped out of my depress state over my lost friend and replaced it with anger towards the person that was responsible for it. "My friend was more a digimon that you could ever hope to be."  
  
"Stupid boy. That digimon was a nothing compared to me. All that he was a bunch of useless data." "Useless data?! He was more than data. He was my friend and you just killed him." Unbeknownst by me, my power was starting to rise and my hair was twitching a little. Getting to my feet I send a heated stare at Darkmon. "I swear that I will make you pay. Pay for everyone that you have killed." "Like you ever could stop me. Let me tell you something. Once I am done with you I will take care of your friends one by one."  
  
"You are wrong. You'll be the one to pay. You will PAAAY!!" I screamed as I released a huge wave of energy that was unlike nothing that has been seen before.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
I couldn't believe what was going on. When it looked like Davis was going to be finished off, Ex-Veemon sacrificed his life as he stepped in the way of Darkmon's blast. That seemingly pushed Davis over the edge as he released a huge amount of energy and he was continuing to do so. The amount of energy that he was putting out was so strong that it was causing strong winds to blow and the ground to shake violently. If it wasn't for the energy dome we would have been blown away.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" "I don't know Matt but if Davis keeps this up he will most likely destroy the whole planet. Is he trying to take all of us out along with him or what?" asked TK. "Who knows. We can only hope that Davis knows what he is doing." *Whatever you are planning Davis, I hope that it doesn't backfire on you.* It looked as though the energy waves were starting to stop but before it stopped a energy burst hit the energy dome directly. This caused the dome to short out and dissolve. Luckily for us our digimon were able to grab us before we were blown away by the strong winds.  
  
At last the energy waves were getting smaller in both strength and how far they went until only a small glow was surrounding Davis. When the glow finally disappeared we were shocked at what we were seeing. There stood Davis, but not in his ascended or ultra forms. He looked more buffer then he previously was, his hair now went down to his lower back but his hair color was now a goldish blonde with streaks of red and blue on the sides. However, the most significant change was that he had three symbols on his body. On the back of his right hand was the crest of courage, on the back of his left hand was the crest of friendship and right on his chest was the crest of miracles.  
  
"Man, look at Davis. What happened to him?" asked Sora since she was the first one to regain her ability to speak. "I don't have a clue but by the looks of it he isn't like he was in his ultra and ascended forms." stated Izzy. "I'll say. Just by his appearance he seems more tougher then he once was. Hopefully he'll be able to back up his new look with action. Looking away from Davis I looked over to where Darkmon was at and saw a look of shock on his face. Apparently, he wasn't expecting this to happen. It seemed that he was just as surprised as we were with Davis' new look.  
  
Nothing happened as we were still in awe of the new Davis. After what seemed like an eternity Davis finally moved as he calmly walked towards Darkmon until he was right in front of him. "Ha, you are now ready to resume our fight." Davis' only response was to continue his unwavering stare. "What's the problem? Are you too scared to speak?" When Davis continued to just stand there it resulted in infuriating Darkmon. "Don't just stand there like a statue. Say or do something."  
  
Then, without warning, Darkmon double over in pain as he had a fist in his gut. It went so fast that none of us saw it coming. Quickly recovering from the blow he stepped back. "How dare you hit me like that." "You told me to do something. So I decided to do what you asked." answered Davis in a voice that was unlike him. It was more deeper and more menacing but at the same time calm. His voice made it feel that he didn't have the slightest doubt that he had everything in hand.  
  
This didn't go so well with Darkmon, as he didn't take to kindly to Davis' attitude and getting punch in the gut didn't help matters. "You arrogant boy. I will make you suffer." "How about you just shut the fuck up and come at me because I am starting to get bored here." That comment really stuck a cord with Darkmon. "Bored? Well lets see how bored you'll be when I use my full strength."  
  
"Did I just hear him say that he is now going to use his full strength?" asked Tai. "He's bluffing. Even if he just increase his power it can't possible increase that much." added Matt That went out the window as Darkmon started powering up that was so strong that it was causing the same type of effects as when Davis was powering up. "What was that you said Matt about his power not increasing?" "Okay, so I was mistake, sue me."  
  
As this was on Davis kept that same calm look on his face. "So at last you have decided to go all out." When everything finally started to calm down there stood Darkmon, who was not a bit more bulkier. "Well, how do you like my new look? Come on , you can be honest." "I have to say that you indeed look tougher. But to be honest, you don't have a chance in hell of beating me." "Is that a fact? We shall she how much a chance I have once I do this."  
  
Suddenly, Darkmon once again vanished. *Oh no, not this again. The last time that this happened Davis had his problems and with Darkmon's strength now higher it's going to be near to impossible for him to defend himself. I hope that you haven't let your new powers go to your head Davis because one mistake can be deadly.*  
  
Despite all of our worries we could all see that Davis wasn't worried as he just stood there not moving an inch. Even with us pleading for him to do something he just remained there like a statue. For nearly a minute nothing happen as we waited for the reappearance of Darkmon. When it felt like we would have to wait forever, he appeared from behind. But when he tried to kick Davis it went right through him. All of us were shocked at what we just witnessed. Not to be stopped, Darkmon tried to hit him again, only to get the same result.  
  
"What in the digital world is going on here? How are all those attacks going through him?" "Maybe it's some kind of illusion. You know, like a hologram." "No, that's not what it is. It's his speed." exclaimed Angewomon. "What do you mean his speed?" "I'm saying that he is moving so fast that it looks like he isn't moving at all. That is why it looks like all of Darkmon's attacks are going right through him." "Damn. That has to mean that he's nearly unbeatable." "I wouldn't start with the celebration just yet. Remember, a person becomes more dangerous when they are back into a corner. So anything can still happen."  
  
  
Davis' POV...  
  
Now this was getting pitiful. Even with him using his full strength Darkmon couldn't land a blow on me. "Argh, quit moving and fight me." Okay, he ask for it. Action quickly I delivered an uppercut to his stomach which caused him to fall to the ground in extreme pain. "What's the matter Darkmon? Are you feeling pain? Well just imagine how all of those that you have hurt and killed felt. Like how you killed friend Veemon."  
  
Staggering back to his feet he looked at me with pure hatred. "I'll make you pay boy. But before I will kill all of your friends one by one." "You just don't get it do you? For all of the people that you hurt it only leads to your own destruction. I have no choice but to rid the world of your evil."  
  
Slowly I walked over to him. It was then that I saw something that I never seen on Darkmon's face and that was the look of fear. "Are you afraid Darkmon? Afraid that you'll have to atone for all of the people that you have killed? It's your fault that it has come to this. You pushed me to this when you killed my family right in front of my eyes and hurting the ones that I care about. Now you're afraid that I will be the one to kill you."  
  
For the first time ever, a look of pure fright was on Darkmon's face. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage he took to the air and despite what the others were saying I knew that he wasn't retreating. My suspicions were confirmed as he began to hover there in the air with a slight of confidence on his face. He was now preparing to deliver another Chaos Blast with enough power to destroy the entire planet. "You pathetic boy. Did you actually believe that I would be stopped by someone like you? Lets see if you can stop this. Chaos Blast." The blast was enormous but was slow moving so it gave me time to prepare to counterattack. "I just don't get you Darkmon. Why do you insist on continuing to do such disgraceful things? You leave me with no other choice but to end your existence in this world."  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest to ready my final attack. To the amazement of everyone, all three crest symbols started to glow in different colors. The arm that had the crest of courage started to glow in orange energy, the arm that had the crest of friendship started to glow in blue energy and the crest of miracles that was on my chest started to glow in gold energy. They started to glow brighter and brighter until they surrounded me in a swirl of orange, blue and gold light. "For all of the evil that you have done you can never be forgiven. That is why I must end your reign of evil."  
  
Feeling that I was ready to deliver the final attack I let it go. "Miraculous Tri-Beam." With incredible force, three beams of energy, each one in the color of one of the crests, went straight towards the Chaos Blast. Then, with hardly any effort the three beams went right through the Chaos Blast and continued straight at Darkmon. Once the beams went through they swirled together to become a spiral beam of orange, blue and gold energy.  
  
Fearing now for his life, Darkmon began to fly away in a attempt to save himself. Unfortunately for him he wasn't able to out run it as the spiral beam quickly gained up with him till it was mere inches away. "This can't be happening. N-N-NOOOO!!!" That was the last thing he could say before he was engulfed in the spiral beam. When it finally disperse their wasn't a trace of Darkmon anywhere. The others started to celebrate and deep inside I was to since I knew what this meant. Darkmon was gone. The war was over. We finally achieved peace.  
  
  
Their you go people. The finally battle is over and their is at last peace. But I am not with this story just yet. I still have two chapters before I am completely finish with this story. However, like this chapter it will take sometime before I have those up on ff.net. So just be patient and will try my best to have them out soon.  



	16. Return To The Past! Kari's Farewell

Chapter 16:  
Return To The Past!  
Kari's Farewell  


  
  
The end is near. Here is the second to last chapter to this story and just by looking at the title of this chapter you probably already know what it's going to be about. Like I say in all of the others chapter, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Things have gotten pretty peaceful since Davis was able to defeat Darkmon. After the final battle we returned to the base where we had a huge celebration. When that was done we held a special ceremony for all those who had their lives ended because of the war. It was because of their sacrifice that allowed us to continue fighting.  
  
Once things calmed down all the DigiDestined, except the ones in my team went their separate ways to help fix the world in their own ways. Since then me and my friends have been taken it easy as we decided to take a break before we went back to work. I currently was watching the sun on the roof of my brother's and Sora's house with Gatomon beside me. As I continued to look on I began to wonder about the course of my life. I mean, ever since I arrived in this time a lot has happen to me. Getting involved in a war with a thing that was the definition of evil and getting super power just to name a few.  
  
Apparently I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone calling my name. "Hello, earth to Kari, do you hear me?" Looking down from the roof I saw Davis. "What are you doing up there?" "Just thinking. Care to join me?" "Sure, why not." He jumped into the air and after doing a flip he landed perfectly beside me. "Show off." "Hey, you know me. I can't help it. But any ways what were you thinking about? It had to be really important for you being so spaced out as you were." "I was just thinking about what has happened since I came to this time. It's hard to imagine that it has been only a little over two months since I arrived in this time. Where did all the time go?"  
  
"It must of past us by while we were having _fun_." Davis answered sarcastically. "Guess so. Now what is their for us to do now?" "To be honest I don't know. I've been so focused on defeating Darkmon that nothing else mattered. But with him now gone I have to find something else to do in my life." "It looks like we both have some soul searching to do." "Sure does. Lets hope that we won't have to search for long."  
  
We continued to talk for a while until we heard Tai calling us to join him and the others in the control room for something important. Jumping off of the roof we went to the control room where he and the others were waiting for us. "So Tai, what is this important thing that you needed to tell us?" "Well, this discussion mostly concerns you Kari." "Me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying that we may have fond a way for you to return to your own time. To be blunt, their might be a way for you to go home." I couldn't believe what I heard. Their might actually be a way for me to go back to my own time. "Just how did you get this idea?" "It was really Izzy who found out about it. So I think he should be the one to tell you what this idea is." "Thank you Tai. To answer your question Kari, after Darkmon was taken care of, me and some others search through research labs and discovered plans for some kind of time portal. Looking at the plans move carefully I saw that it was indeed a time portal and that it could send anything or anyone to any time that they wish."  
  
'That's fantastic. With those plans you can actually make a time portal so that I can go back to my own time?" "Yes, I could make one. But I also found out a few problems with it." "What type of problems are you referring to?" "The first one is that I can only guarantee you a one way, one shot trip. Once you go through that's it, you would be able to comeback." "Okay, that's no problem. I want it like that. Is their anything else?" "Unfortunately yes. If you do use the time portal the powers that you received from the digi egg of light will leave you and return to the digi egg."  
  
Now this was a problem. I have gotten accustom to my new powers and it would be hard to give them up now. "Are you positive of what you say is true Izzy?" "Yes I am. Choice wisely Kari, because either you go back to your own time or stay here in this one is a choice that you have to make not us." It only took me a moment to come up with my decision. "Then I guess that means I will be heading home. How long will it take you to make the time portal?" "About three days if I get right at it." "That will be good enough. Until then, I say that until its finish we enjoy ourselves. I would like to leave on a good note."  
  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
Living up to his word, Izzy was able to complete the time portal and it was now time for me to return to my own time. Now the only thing left to do was to say my final goodbyes to the others.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. Can't say that it was all fun and games but I wouldn't change it for anything." "That goes double for me." added Tai as he and Sora were in front of the others. "Before I start saying goodbye, I need to know that when I go back to my time and prevent the digi egg that contains Darkmon from ever hatching will it prevent this time from ever happening?" "I'm afraid not. This timeline has been altered too much to be effected. But that is fine by us. We have the ability to restore this world from all of the destruction it has suffered. So don't you worry Kari. You just return to your own time so that history won't repeat itself."  
  
"I promise you Tai that I will do everything that I can to keep what has happen to take place." "I'm sure that you will Kari. Now get going and save the world." "Right. Farewell my friends. I hope that you spend the rest of your lives in peace." Saying that me and Gatomon headed towards the time portal and just before I went through it I looked back one last time to see my friends bidding me farewell. Looking more closely I could see Davis giving me a smirk of confidence and a thumbs up. Returning the gesture I jumped into the time portal with Gatomon close behind.. While I was passing through the time stream I thought back to everything that me and my friends' future selfs, and despite that they weren't the people from my own time, I still consider them my second family.  
  


****  


  
After a wild and crazy ride me and Gatomon finally left the time stream. When we regained our composer we realized that we were now back in the room that we were in before we were sent to the future. "Are we really back Kari?" "Yes we are Gatomon. It's hard to believe that we are actually back." It was then that we heard something coming. With neither of us prepared we decided that it was better to hide and see what was going to happen.  
  
I was shocked to see both Bugmon and Frogmon coming in and they were carrying a huge container. For a second I thought that they returned to life until I realized that these two weren't the ones that Davis destroyed in the future. Staying hidden I listened closely to what they were talking about. "Can you believe the strange things that has happen today?" asked Bugmon. "I know what you mean. Because of that stupid girl and that digimon of hers it delayed our plans. But fortunately for us they have been taken care of and we are able to continue with the plan."  
  
Placing the container down they reach in and puled out a huge digi egg. It didn't take that long to figure out what was inside that egg. "With this digi egg we will have every human and digimon bow to our feet." Knowing what would happen if that digi egg did hatch I couldn't just stand by and watch. But with my powers gone I had to go to the next best thing. "We have to stop them Gatomon. So why don't we go back to the basics?" "I'm with you Kari. Lets show them what we're made of." Pulling out my D3 out I pointed it towards Gatomon, who was engulfed in a pink light. "Gatomon, digivolve to....Angewomon."  
  
As soon as she was done digivolving she charged into action. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Frogmon and Bugmon as they immediately went on the defensive. Looking on I could see that even though Angewomon was at the ultimate level she was still having trouble taking on both of them. Finally being overwhelmed, Angewomon was knocked to the ground with Frogmon and Bugmon ready for more. "Well, look at this. It seems like our previous guests have returned. Why don't we take care of them....permanently?"  
  
Not being able to do anything to stop them I looked away and waited for the end to come. Just when it looked like the end was near, two attacks came in between us. Turning my attention to where the attacks came from I saw Ex-Veemon and Angemon. "Now isn't this unexpected." said Davis as he and TK showed up from behind their digimon. Shortly after Yolei, Ken and Cody showed up on top of their digimon. For a while I wasn't able to say anything as I was taken back in seeing the friends from my own time for the first time in so long. Remembering what had to be done I snapped out of it.  
  
"Guys, we have to stop these two from sending that digi egg from going through that time portal." They all looked at me as if I lost my mind. "Their is no time to explain. Just know that if they are successful and that egg does hatch it could lead to the end of both worlds." Believing what I was saying they got their digimon ready to attack and after recovering Angewomon joined them. "Ready yourself you guys. Put everything that you got in stopping them. Now...fire." Gathering the energy that was needed they fired their attacks at once.  
  
Unable to stop the full force of the digimons' attacks, Frogmon and Bugmon could look on and watch as the attacks consumed both of them, as well as incinerating Darkmon's digi egg. At last the final traces of Darkmon were gone for good. When it was all over and done the digimon dedigivolve to their lower forms and I walked over to the others. "Can you please tell us what this was all about Kari?" "Believe me guys, it's a long story."  
  
  
Then their was one. The next chapter will be the final one of this story and as of right now it is going to be a short one. I promise though that I will have it out within two or three days after this chapter. So, until then, just relax and wait for it. 


	17. Conclusion! A Year Has Passed

Chapter 17:  
Conclusion!  
A Year Has Passed  
  


  
Final chapter is at last here. This is going to be a short chapter because it is just going to explain what has happen to Kari and the others since her adventure. So just sit back and read this chapter. Also, some of you might be thinking that this will have daikari in. But despite all of the hints that were shown throughout most of the story this will NOT have daikari. I just felt like it wasn't necessary to have it in this story. Now, for the last time for this story, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
One Year Later...  
  
What a difference a year makes. A year has passed since my adventure in the future timeline. It took a while but I was able to tell the others what happen to me. They found it hard to believe until I was able to show them a few pictures that I took while I was there. As Tai and the other older DigiDestined were still off at college me and the other younger DigiDestined have change since that day.  
  
Cody is now in his sophomore year. Still continues to get better in kendo. He has even been teaching a few classes. But the most surprising thing is that he has become the ladies man for the girls in his grade.  
  
Ken and Yolei have graduated high school and are currently enrolled at the same college. They are still together as a couple and from what I have heard they have grown closer together.  
  
As for me, TK and Davis, we are in our senior year of high school. I still take pictures and even gotten a job as a free lance photographer for the city newspaper. TK has gotten better in basketball. He has become so good that he has been offered numerous college basketball scholarships. The same can be said about Davis as he has become nearly unbeatable in soccer.  
  
You maybe wondering about the relationship between me and TK. Well, we are no longer a couple. It happened a couple of months after I returned when we both saw that it wouldn't work out in the long run. We are still friends and currently neither of us are in a serious relationship.  
  
Looking back I have to consider that whole trip into the future a meaningful experience. It allowed me to look deep within myself and see what I am capable of doing. All an all, if I was able to do it again, I would. But just remember something that I learned from it. Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it.  
  
  
At last, after almost a year I have finally finish this story. Their were moments when I felt like discontinuing this story or just taking it off of ff.net. But thanks to those who reviewed this story I continued on. So I dedicate this chapter to those people because if it wasn't for you I think this story would have never been finished.  
  
Before you go though, please answer this little survey of mine. The survey is:  
  
_Who was your favorite overall character of this story?  
  
Favorite chapter?  
  
Favorite battle?  
  
Favorite of Davis' transformation forms?  
  
Overall favorite moment?  
_


End file.
